


Fall, Heal, Everything in Between

by choisoftbean



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student Choi Yeonjun, Boys' Love, College, Crack, Depression, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Music Student Choi Soobin, Smoking, Trauma, Yeonbin, Yeonbinficfest2021, past toxic relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choisoftbean/pseuds/choisoftbean
Summary: Bagai utara dan selatan, kiri dan kanan, air dan minyak, Yeonjun dan Soobin tidak pernah selaras. Tapi setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Choi Yeonjun; manusia yang merupakan bentuk nyata dari pelangi itu mampu menarik Soobin dari tempatnya yang paling dalam dan gelap.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: yeonbin_ficfest_2021





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. TW // harshword, depression, trauma, drugs, past toxic relationship. Tidak terlalu intens, tapi tetap harus ditulis sebagai peringatan/trigger warning  
> 2\. mereka tinggal di apartemen khusus untuk mahasiswa yang kuliah di kampus mereka, seperti dorm/asrama.  
> 3\. mereka berlima satu angkatan di semester 4.
> 
> if you want to be friend with me, follow me on twitter @choisoftbean <3
> 
> #yeonbinficfest2021

Soobin benci dunia, sedangkan Yeonjun selalu bersemangat untuk menjelajahi seluruh isinya. Soobin benci _mint choco_ , sedangkan Yeonjun nggak bisa makan es krim lain selain itu. Soobin benci kalau harus menangis di depan orang lain, sedangkan Yeonjun selalu siap jadi tempat untuknya bersandar. 

Yeonjun sayang sekali pada Soobin, sedangkan Soobin malah sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. 

Bagi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun itu seperti pelangi; berwarna, cerah, dan penuh harapan. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang suram, redup, dan mirip dengan warna abu-abu; sulit dipahami. Tapi bagi Yeonjun sendiri, Soobin adalah hitam dan putih; keseimbangan dalam dunianya. Seperti Yin dan Yang. Kalau tidak ada Soobin, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan sebahagia sekarang.

Bahkan menurutnya, Soobin adalah definisi dari kebahagiaan itu sendiri.

Dua orang yang ingin berhenti berlari, akankah mereka berhenti di garis _finish_ yang sama? 


	2. Waktu

Katanya, waktu bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka. _Time will heal_. Karena itu Soobin, cowok setinggi 185 cm yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan kini hanya bisa mengandalkan waktu. Soobin juga selalu bersikap dingin. Selain karena dia tidak percaya siapa pun, dia juga tidak terlalu suka berada di tengah kerumunan yang padat yang hanya diisi oleh manusia-manusia dengan sifat yang sama; jahat dan licik. Baginya, semua orang itu sama. Jadi kalau disuruh memilih, dia lebih baik tinggal di gunung tanpa penduduk namun ada banyak roti, makanan pedas, dan es krim dibandingkan tinggal di pusat kota seperti sekarang ini. 

Untungnya Universitas Pattimura hari ini sedang cukup sepi. Para mahasiswa dari Fakultas Teknik, yang mendominasi hampir seluruh wilayah kampus, sedang pergi untuk melakukan _study tour_ ke Malang. Soobin sedang berjalan melewati koridor yang menghubungkan gedung D dan gedung E saat Kai, temannya sejak masa orientasi—dan juga satu-satunya—berlari kecil ke arahnya. 

"Heh, makan?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul bahu Soobin yang lebar.

"Boleh, gue pengen yang manis-manis, es krim enak kayaknya." 

"Mantep, hari ini es krimnya rasa _mint chocolate_!"

" _Ew_! Nggak jadi, deh!"

"Lah, kenapa? _Mint chocolate_ kan enak?"

Soobin bergidik ngeri dan meniru suara muntahan, "Nggak, rasanya kayak odol." 

"Mana ada! Ngaco lo." Kai menoyor pelipis Soobin, yang Soobin balas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Soobin dan Kai, _The Chewing Gum_ , selalu berdua kemanapun mereka pergi. Kalau ada yang menggoda mereka dengan kata-kata, "Awas loh jangan terlalu deket, nanti jatuh cinta!" Kai akan langsung menjawab;

"Soobin itu paling anti sama yang namanya jatuh cinta!"

Karena memang benar begitu adanya. Bagi Soobin, jatuh cinta itu hanya buang-buang waktu dan hanya akan berakhir buruk. Bukannya semua hal yang jatuh itu menyakitkan? Jadi kenapa orang-orang berkata bahwa jatuh cinta itu indah? Lagi pula, jangankan jatuh cinta, berinteraksi dengan orang lain pun dia enggan.

Saat sampai di kantin, Soobin memilih duduk di bangku paling pojok yang mampu menjauhkannya dari kebisingan. Dia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk membeli roti bakar rasa _blueberry_ ketimbang es krim _mint chocolate_ yang sedang Kai genggam sekarang. Padahal dia ingin sekali makan es krim sejak pagi tadi.

"Segitu bencinya ya sama _mint chocolate_?" tanya Kai, mulutnya penuh dengan es krim.

"Nggak sih. Selain karena rasanya yang kayak odol, gue cuma nggak terbiasa aja makannya." 

"Lo tuh aneh tau nggak? Apa salahnya sih nyoba sesuatu yang baru?"

Soobin menggeleng, "Yang baru nggak selalu bagus." 

Kai memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab, lalu menghabiskan es krimnya yang tinggal tersisa setengah sambil melihat sekeliling untuk mencari makanan lain. Lalu matanya terhenti di satu sudut.

"Lo kayaknya bagus kalau rambutnya dicat kayak gitu." ujar Kai, sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang Soobin dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, takut kalau-kalau orang yang dia tunjuk melihatnya.

"Hm?" Soobin menoleh ke arah yang Kai tunjuk. "Yang mana?" tanyanya.

"Noh, Choi Yeonjun. Lo tau dia, kan?" Kai sekali lagi menunjuk ke arah yang sama dengan dagunya.

Soobin mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli, "Nggak tertarik." katanya, lalu kembali fokus pada roti _blueberry_ nya yang tersisa dua potong lagi.

"Kenapa? Warna birunya bagus kok!"

"Gue nggak ada niat untuk rubah warna rambut. Lagian warna item paling cocok buat gue." 

"Tau dari mana kalau warna item paling cocok buat lo? Lo kan belum pernah punya warna rambut lain selain item?"

"Kebayang aja."

Kai memutar bola matanya, "Choi Soobin, lo tuh nggak bisa tau segala sesuatu dengan cara dibayangin doang! Harus ada visualisasi yang nyata."

Soobin berdecak kesal, "Ah, banyak omong lu! Beli batagor aja sana!"

"Wah, iya! Batagor enak juga."

Dengan itu, Kai berdiri dan pergi untuk membeli makanan semi-ringan tersebut. Saat Kai sudah tidak ada, Soobin diam-diam melirik Yeonjun, cowok yang ditunjuk oleh Kai tadi. Dia sedang tertawa bersama kedua temannya yang lain. Setelah cukup lama menatap si rambut biru, Soobin memalingkan pandangan dan kembali pada rotinya. 

Choi Yeonjun, mahasiswa jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual; populer, keren, tinggi, dan _social butterfly_. Tentu saja Soobin tahu, mana mungkin dia tidak tahu? Di wilayah kampus yang sangat luas ini pun Yeonjun terkenal dan hampir semua orang suka padanya. Meskipun dia terlihat mengintimidasi, kalau wajahnya menarik dan punya banyak uang, pasti tak akan jadi masalah. 

10 menit kemudian, Kai kembali sambil membawa sepiring batagor dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. 

"Kenapa lo cengengesan gitu? Kesurupan sesepuh lo lagi?" tanya Soobin.

Kai menodong garpu ke wajah Soobin sebelum menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat. Kai, si anak blasteran dengan struktur wajah yang sempurna itu memang suka cengengesan nggak jelas. Soobin pun awalnya merasa bingung, tapi dia beranggapan bahwa Kai memang selalu punya _mood_ yang bagus dan sering bahagia karena hal-hal kecil. Contohnya memakan makanan yang dia suka. 

Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 30 menit di kantin, dua _chewing gum_ itu akhirnya beranjak untuk masuk ke kelas mereka yang berikutnya. Hari ini mereka hanya punya 3 mata kuliah yang harus dihadiri, jadi Soobin sudah sampai di apartemennya sebelum pukul 4 sore. 

Keseharian Soobin hanyalah pergi kuliah, membeli roti, makanan pedas, atau es krim, dan bermain _game_ di kamarnya. Hari ini pun rencananya dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi saat dia baru saja keluar dari lift, dia melihat hal yang tidak biasa—yang tidak ada di dalam catatan kesehariannya.

Choi Yeonjun, dengan rambut birunya yang menyala, sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya.


	3. Rambut Biru, Piercing, dan Pakaian Serba Hitam

Soobin melangkah menuju pintu kamar apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan si rambut biru. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Yeonjun berdiri di depan kamarnya, dan dia juga tidak peduli. Tidak akan ada masalah selama anak itu tidak mengganggunya. 

Tapi, masalah tentu selalu saja datang, bukan?

Keesokan paginya saat Soobin sedang mengunci pintu sebelum berangkat kuliah, dia berpapasan dengan Yeonjun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya.

"Hai!" Yeonjun menyapa sambil tersenyum. 

Soobin memperhatikan penampilan Yeonjun. Dia memakai jaket _bomber_ berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kaus oblong putih, celana _jeans_ dengan beberapa sobekan di lututnya, serta sepatu yang Soobin yakini harganya pasti sangat mahal.

Oh, dan jangan lupa hal yang menjadi ciri khasnya; 5 total _piercing_ yang selalu dia pakai di kedua telinganya.

 _Dia kuliah apa mau nongkrong?_ Batin Soobin.

"Hey." kata Soobin menyapa balik.

"Gue Yeonjun, baru pindah ke apartemen ini." 

_Oh?_

" _I know who you are_ , gue Soobin." 

"Ada kelas pagi juga?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin mengangguk sambil memasukan kuncinya ke dalam saku.

"Bareng aja." ajak Yeonjun kemudian.

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lift. Tak ada obrolan apapun saat mereka berada di dalam, hanya berdiri bersebelahan dalam diam. Tapi Soobin bisa merasakan dari sudut matanya bahwa sedari tadi Yeonjun berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Soobin menoleh ke arah Yeonjun, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Tapi Yeonjun tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Soobin tidak ambil pusing. Seperti motonya, asalkan tidak mengganggu, dia tidak akan peduli.

"Lo jurusan apa?" tanya Yeonjun saat mereka sudah keluar dari gedung. Jarak dari apartemen ke kampus hanya sekitar 400 meter saja, makanya seluruh mahasiswa yang tinggal di gedung itu selalu berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke kampus.

"Musik." jawab Soobin singkat. 

"Oh, tau Min Yoongi, nggak?" 

"Tau, senior kan?"

"Yoi."

Mereka kembali diam.  
  
"Gue jurusan DKV, kalau lo bertanya-tanya." ujar Yeonjun.

 _Hah? Nggak ada yang nanya juga?! Lagian gue udah tau._ Batin Soobin. Tapi Soobin hanya membalas;

"Oh, oke." 

"Lo makannya apa kalau boleh tau?"

"Maksudnya?" 

"Lo makannya apa, sampai bisa jadi setinggi ini?"

"Makan makanan manusia aja."

"Apa? Tahu basi?"

"Nggak, lah! Siapa juga yang suka makanan basi."

"Ada, temen gue Beomgyu suka makanin makanan yang udah kadaluarsa. Katanya sayang kalau dibuang."

Soobin tidak menghiraukan orang di sebelahnya yang menurutnya sangat aneh ini. Kesan pertamanya pada Yeonjun benar-benar menghilang sekarang. 

_Kai, ini yang lo bilang cowok paling keren di kampus?_

"Lo suka es krim, nggak?" tanya Yeonjun tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai di gerbang kampus.

"Iya, suka banget. Kenapa?"

"Oke, hati-hati!" 

Yeonjun lalu berlari kecil ke arah parkiran kampus, meninggalkan Soobin yang kebingungan sendirian di tengah kerumunan para mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu-lalang. 

"Apa sih?" gumamnya lagi sebelum dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. 

Hari ini Soobin dan Kai seharusnya baru bisa menyelesaikan seluruh kelas mereka pada pukul 5 sore, tapi dosen untuk 2 mata kuliah terakhir tidak bisa hadir, jadi saat pukul setengah 1 siang mereka sudah bisa pulang.

Sebenarnya, Kai ingin mengajak Soobin untuk jalan-jalan karena dia ingin mencoba teh boba milik salah satu _influencer_ yang baru saja buka cabang di salah satu _mall_ terdekat. Tapi melihat tampang Soobin yang terlihat lelah, dia segera mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin hari ini suasana hatinya sedang lebih buruk daripada hari biasanya.

Soobin selalu seperti itu; tak banyak bicara, _gloomy_ , dan enggan untuk pergi dari apartemennya selain urusan kuliah. Dari awal, Kai sudah mengerti. Anak ini memang sangat pengertian. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan sifat Soobin yang menurut orang-orang yang melihat sangat jelek dan aneh. Hanya saja, Kai merasa khawatir—dan frustasi—karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu temannya.

"Jadi abis ini lo langsung balik?" tanya Kai saat mereka baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhir. 

Soobin mengangguk, "Gue pengen istirahat, semalem gue nggak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Lagi banyak pikiran?"

"Ya gitu, deh. Lo abis ini mau kemana?"

"Cabut sama Lea paling, ini nunggu dia beres kelas." 

"Oke, kalau gitu gue balik ya." 

Soobin melambaikan tangannya yang besar ke arah Kai, yang dia balas dengan senyumannya yang khas. Saat Soobin baru saja melewati gerbang, dia melihat Yeonjun sedang berlari mengejar temannya yang kini sudah lolos dan bersembunyi di dalam mobil sambil tertawa mengejek.

Ada sedikit rasa iri di hatinya saat dia melihat orang lain dengan mudahnya tertawa riang bersama teman-temannya. Sekilas, dia ingin mengulang segala hal dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu. Dia ingin mencoba terbuka dan percaya lagi pada orang-orang, namun tidak sampai dua menit kemudian, dia segera membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

_Cukup, Soobin, you will get hurt again._

Soobin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan setengah berlari ketika dia sudah sampai di gedung apartemennya. Saat pikiran singkat tadi datang, memori tentang masa lalunya juga terlintas di pikirannya. Hal ini membuat Soobin merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak tenang. Dia duduk di balik pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah saat sudah masuk ke apartemennya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Soobin, semuanya udah lewat. Kamu baik-baik aja sekarang."

Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu dia ucapkan, tapi dia sendiri tahu bahwa dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sejauh apapun dia berlari, secepat apapun dia menghindar, masa lalunya masih, dan akan selalu ada di balik kepalanya. 

Soobin tetap berada dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang lama sampai dia merasa sedikit lebih tenang, lalu beranjak untuk mandi dan membenamkan diri di bawah air _shower_ yang mengalir. Dia mungkin tidak mau mengakui, tapi sekarang ini dia sedang menangis. Tinggal sendirian dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini adalah hal yang bagus baginya, karena dia tidak suka memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Dia benci kalau harus menangis di depan orang lain. 

20 menit kemudian, Soobin keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju pintu karena dia mendengar suara ketukan. Saat dia mengintip dari _peephole_ , dia segera menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu membuka pintunya sedikit. 

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Yeonjun tersenyum ramah sambil memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapi, "Hai! Lo punya _microwave_ , nggak?"

"Punya, kenapa?"

"Boleh ikut ngangetin makanan, nggak?"

Awalnya Soobin ragu, tapi setelah memperhatikan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigai dari Yeonjun, seperti sedang menjahilinya misalkan, dia akhirnya membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan membiarkannya masuk.

" _Nice place_." kata Yeonjun berkomentar. "Wangi banget lagi."

" _Thanks_." jawab Soobin singkat, lalu mengarahkan Yeonjun ke dapurnya. 

Yeonjun memasukan sesuatu—yang Soobin bisa tebak adalah _richeese fire wings_ —ke dalam _microwave_ sambil menghentak-hentakan jarinya ke meja, membuat sebagian irama dari lagu _Sleeping With Sirens_ yang berjudul _All My Heart_ ; salah satu lagu kesukaan Soobin. Lalu, dia berpaling pada tuan rumah. 

"Udah makan?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Sakit?"

"Hm? Engga kok."

"Tapi muka lo pucet."

Soobin langsung membuka kamera di ponselnya, dan terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Dia memang merasa sedikit lelah, namun dia tidak merasa demam sama sekali. 

"Ah, iya kali." ujar Soobin dengan suara yang sangat pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yeonjun.

"Makan bareng, yuk? Ini kayaknya gue beli kebanyakan. Kalap banget."

"Nggak usah, lo abisin aja."

"Nggak akan sanggup gue, takutnya ntar keburu basi."

"Kasih aja ke temen lo."

"Beomgyu?" Yeonjun tertawa. "Gue nggak mau jadi alasan kenapa dia mati cepet."

"Buang aja."

"Nggak boleh buang-buang makanan!"

"Gue nggak suka pedes."

Yeonjun tertawa lagi, lalu menunjuk sebotol saus _samyang_ yang ada di sebelah _microwave_ , " _Really_?" 

Soobin memutar bola matanya dan entah karena dia sendiripun merasa lapar, atau karena bujukan Yeonjun memang cukup ampuh untuknya, dia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Detik berikutnya, dia mendapati dirinya sedang berhadap-hadapan di meja makan dengan anak populer itu.

"Selamat makan!" kata Yeonjun riang. 

Soobin sedikit heran melihat Yeonjun yang kelihatan sangat senang hanya karena sayap ayam pedas di depannya ini. Ini cuma ayam, pikir Soobin, kenapa dia terlihat seperti sedang kasmaran? 

"Lo cuma makan aja kayak lagi jatuh cinta." komentar Soobin.

Yeonjun tersenyum, "Makanan itu kayak cinta, bahkan mungkin lebih baik daripada kata cinta itu sendiri. Kemungkinan dikecewainnya jauh lebih kecil." 

"Korelasinya di mana?"

"Nih ya, lo nggak akan pernah dikecewain sama makanan, sedangkan manusia..." dia berhenti sejenak. "... Lo harus siap buat dikecewain kapan aja."

"Agak curhat, nih?"

Yeonjun tertawa sambil menggeleng, "Nggak juga, tapi memang berdasarkan pengalaman."

_Ah, ternyata dia juga pernah dikecewakan._

_Jadi, gimana cara lo untuk bangkit, sampai masih bisa ceria seperti sekarang?_

Soobin ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Yeonjun, tapi niatnya itu segera dia urungkan. 

"Kalau lo, gimana?" tanya Yeonjun, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hah?"

"Pernah dikecewain, nggak?"

Dikecewakan?

Dihancurkan sampai jadi abu lebih tepatnya.

"Lupa." jawab Soobin berbohong.

"Semoga nggak pernah, ya."

"Kenapa?"

Yeonjun mengangkat kedua bahunya, " _You seem too pure_. Jadi nggak kebayang kalau ada yang nyakitin." katanya sambil tertawa renyah.

" _Too pure_?" Soobin tertawa mencemooh. "Apanya coba? Gue ini sangat _gloomy_ , nggak ada _pure_ nya sama sekali."

"Emang yang _gloomy_ nggak bisa keliatan _pure_?"

Soobin menggeleng, "Ini ibaratnya kayak lo nanya, 'Emang hitam nggak bisa jadi putih?'."

"Tapi kan lo bukan warna. Lo malah nggak ada warnanya sama sekali."

"Iya, gue tau kok gue emang suram."

"Kenapa lo nggak pernah ngobrol sama orang lain selain Kai?"

"Lo tau dia?"

"Tau, lah. Kayaknya ampir sebagian cewek di jurusan gue yang gue kenal naksir sama dia."

Soobin tersenyum kecil, nyaris tidak terlihat, "Wajar sih, doi kan ganteng, banget malah."

"Jadi, kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa lo cuma ngobrol sama dia?"

" _Is that a problem_?"

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Cuma penasaran aja."

"Yah... Cuma nggak nyaman aja ngobrol sama banyak orang."

" _Typical introvert_." 

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama _introvert_ atau _extrovert_. Ini mah emang guenya aja yang aneh." 

"Nggak aneh sih, orang tuh emang banyak yang nyebelin."

Percakapan mereka yang Soobin kira hanya sebatas itu saja menjadi kian memanjang. Ini tidak ada—dan tidak pernah—masuk ke dalam catatan kesehariannya. Seharusnya sekarang dia sedang menyendiri di kamarnya seperti biasa. Namun kini dia mendapati dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan orang yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

Soobin mengakui bahwa Yeonjun adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat, dia tidak merasa takut, dan ingin mencoba membuka dirinya lagi. Namun lagi-lagi, keinginannya itu dia kubur dalam-dalam.

Iya, menyenangkan, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi alasan terkuat mengapa Soobin terluka suatu saat nanti?

Orang yang paling membuat kita bahagia cenderung menjadi orang yang dapat melukai kita dengan sangat mudah. Jika itu bisa menghindarinya agar tidak terluka lagi, Soobin lebih memilih untuk tidak bahagia.

Jadi, saat Yeonjun kembali ke kamarnya dan berkata bahwa dia akan menunggunya besok untuk pergi bersama, Soobin hanya bisa tertunduk dan mengutuk dirinya dan seisi dunia. Bagi orang lain, ini hanyalah perkara mudah. Tapi baginya, ini hal yang membuat dia sangat tertekan.

Takut.

Hanya itu kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

[Soobin, ini cuma berangkat bareng doang, lo nggak akan pergi berkemah dan ngabisin waktu berdua sama dia. Santai aja.] 

Soobin berdecak sambil memijit pelipisnya setelah mendengar perkataan Kai. Setelah Yeonjun pergi, Soobin buru-buru menelepon Kai karena panik, lalu menceritakan semuanya.

"Kai, lo tau kan keadaan gue gimana?"

[Iya, gue tau banget kok. Nih, Bin, lo percaya sama gue, nggak?]

"Nggak sepenuhnya, tapi cukup."

[...]

"Nggak usah sedih gitu! Gue lebih percaya elu daripada diri gue sendiri, Nyet."

[Oke, oke. Pokoknya, percaya deh sama gue, semuanya bakal baik-baik aja.]

Soobin tidak menjawab.

[Bin, nggak apa-apa. Kalau pun memang pada akhirnya kalian jadi akrab, belum tentu lo bakal kecewa lagi. Inget, orang-orang itu cuma ada di masa lalu lo, dan nggak semua orang itu bajingan kayak mereka.]

Pada akhirnya, Soobin mendengarkan perkataan Kai. Iya, Kai benar, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu menginjakkan satu kaki, jadi kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, dia bisa pergi kapan saja.

* * *

"Lo beneran sakit, ya?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin memencet tombol lift untuk menutupnya sambil menggeleng, "Nggak, kok." ujarnya dengan suara serak.

"Terus kenapa pucet? Suara lo juga kayak gitu." 

"Gue nggak bisa tidur dari 2 hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Lo lagi banyak pikiran?"

"Nggak juga." 

Yeonjun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Waktu mereka di lift lagi-lagi diisi dengan diam, padahal kemarin mereka berdua bisa mengobrol dengan lancar. Tapi pagi ini, Soobin terlihat seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hal ini membuat Yeonjun bingung, apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya? 

Saat mereka keluar dari lift, Soobin terlihat berjalan sempoyongan dan hampir jatuh bila saja Yeonjun tidak gesit menangkapnya. Dengan cepat namun tetap lembut, Yeonjun membawanya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang berada di dekat pintu keluar.

"Hari ini istirahat aja, ya?" pinta Yeonjun saat melihat kondisinya yang cukup kacau; kantung mata hitam yang cukup besar, muka yang pucat, serta mata yang setengah tertutup.

Soobin menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa. Makasih udah bantuin gue."

"Bolos aja deh ya? Nanti gue kasih tau temen sekelas lo. Lo sekelas sama Hyunjin, kan?"

Soobin mengangguk.

"Oke, yuk balik lagi."

"Lo ke kampus aja, gue bisa sendiri kok."

"Nggak ah, ntar kalau lo pingsan dan nggak ada yang bantuin gimana? Ini gedung lagi sepi, orang-orang udah pada berangkat."

"... Oke deh."

Dengan itu, Yeonjun membantu Soobin untuk berdiri dan berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya. Soobin ingin mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri bila saja dia tidak merasa selemas ini. 

_Kenapa mesti sakit segala, sih?! Dia jadi repot, kan!_

"Nah sampe. Lo udah sarapan belum?" tanya Yeonjun ketika mereka sampai di apartemen Soobin.

"Belum."

"Gue beliin bubur mau? Suka, nggak?"

"Nggak usah, nanti aja gampang. Lo cepet pergi, gih. Nanti telat."

Yeonjun terlihat sedang berpikir sejenak, lalu segera lari ke kamarnya. Lima menit kemudian, dia kembali sambil membawa dua bungkus _cream soup_ instan rasa ayam di tangannya.

"Kalau laper, tinggal makan ini aja, ya? Pake telur rebus lebih enak. Obatnya ada?"

"Jun, lo nggak perlu repot-repot kayak gini."

"Nggak repot kok, masa temen gue sakit terus gue cuek aja?"

_Temen?_

"Gue bukan temen lo."

Bukannya tersinggung, Yeonjun malah tertawa.

"Hahaha! Ya terserah deh, yang penting lo makan dan minum obat, ya? Cepet sembuh!"

Lalu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik pintu yang sekarang sudah tertutup rapat. Soobin bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh, tanda Yeonjun sudah benar-benar pergi. Soobin melirik _cream soup_ yang dibawa Yeonjun tadi, lalu menghela napas.

"Kalau udah gini, gimana?" gumamnya.

Dia lalu masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur tanpa berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Dia menatap langit-langit yang terasa sangat jauh, sambil menerawang. 

"Choi Yeonjun, apa yang lo mau dari gue?"

Selain merasa takut, Soobin juga merasa aneh. Mengapa Yeonjun bersikap baik dan peduli padanya, sementara mereka hanya baru berkenalan selama dua hari? Apa ada sesuatu yang cowok itu inginkan? Tapi apa? Soobin jelas tidak punya apa-apa dibandingkan dia yang terlihat sudah punya segalanya.

  
_One notification_

  
**Kai**  
Lo sakit?  
Terlalu kepikiran yg kemaren ya?

 **Soobin**  
Bukan ko  
Kayanya gara2 kurang tidur  
Gw ga bisa tidur lagi kemaren

 **Kai**  
Kalo makan gimana? Ada yg masuk ga?

 **Soobin**  
Paling waktu makan sm Yeonjun  
Itu makanan pertama gw setelah 2 apa 3 hari gt  
Lupa gw

 **Kai**  
Lo mau mati cepet apa gimana sih?

 **Soobin**  
Boleh juga

 **Kai**  
Sekate2 lu kalo ngomong -_-  
Ntar baliknya gw jenguk  
Mau dibawain apa?

 **Soobin**  
Es krim

 **Kai**  
Kan elu lg sakit pinter :)  
Bubur aja ya?

 **Soobin**  
Yeonjun udah bawain gw _cream soup_

 **Kai**  
Wih  
Baik amat?

 **Soobin**  
Kan?? Gw juga aneh

 **Kai**  
Tapi menurut orang2 dia orgnya emang baik ko  
Lo pasti mikir yg engga2 ya?

 **Soobin**  
.......

 **Kai**  
 _I knew it_  
Ya udah pokonya ntar gw kesitu

 **Soobin**  
Iyee

Soobin menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja nakas sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk berganti pakaian. Penglihatannya sedikit buram dan terlihat berkunang-kunang saat dia berdiri, jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan diri setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama biru tua bergambar bulan sabit. Sudah lama dia tidak _merasa_ sakit, jadi dia bingung harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini. 

Lama sekali dia terdiam sembari merentangkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, sampai akhirnya dia merasa mengantuk, dan terlelap untuk yang pertama kali selama 2 hari ke belakang.

* * *

  
Soobin terbangun dengan suara ketukan tanpa henti. Dengan enggan dan setengah mengantuk dia melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju pintu depan yang menjadi sumber dari suara bising terdebut. Dia langsung membuka pintunya tanpa melihat melewati _peephole_ terlebih dahulu karena dia yakin itu adalah Kai. Jadi saat dia menemukan Yeonjun berdiri di depannya, dia terkejut.

"Ngapain lo di sini?" tanya Soobin, tangannya mengenggam gagang pintu agar tidak jatuh. Dia masih merasa pusing.

"Mau ngecek lo. Gimana? Udah mendingan?"

"Lumayan." Soobin berbohong. Dia tidak merasa membaik sama sekali, kecuali kepalanya yang tidak terasa seberat tadi pagi.

"Bagus deh, Kai bilang dia mau jajan dulu."

"Hah?"

"Tadi dia ngasih tau gue."

"Sejak kapan lo berteman sama dia?"

"Sejak hari ini. Ini gue nggak bakalan diizinin masuk, nih?"

Soobin segera tersadar dan menyambut cowok yang memakai _sweater_ abu itu untuk masuk ke asramanya. Yeonjun melirik dua bungkus _cream soup_ di atas meja makan yang belum disentuh sama sekali, lalu berpaling pada Soobin, "Lo belum makan?"

Soobin menggeleng sambil duduk bersandar di sofa, "Gue baru bangun."

"Lo naro mangkok di mana?

"Di lemari, atas _microwave_." Soobin menjawab dengan mata tertutup.

Yeonjun lantas mengambil satu mangkuk dan terdengar sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yeonjun datang membawa semangkuk _cream soup_ instan dengan telur rebus, lengkap dengan beberapa obat dan segelas air hangat.

"Nih, makan. Gue nggak tau obat yang biasa lo minum yang mana, jadi gue bawa semuanya dari kotak P3K."

Soobin akhirnya membuka mata dan terkejut ketika melihat Yeonjun menaruh nampan di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

"Jun... Udah gue bilang nggak usah repot-repot." katanya dengan suara yang semakin parau, tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit sekarang.

"Udah gue bilang nggak ngerepotin."

"Lo keras kepala banget ya jadi orang."

Yeonjun tertawa, "Nggak nyadar diri, ya?"

Soobin hanya memutarkan bola matanya, kesal karena tidak bisa membalas argumen cowok tengil di hadapannya ini. Lalu pada akhirnya, dia menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan Yeonjun, tidak lupa dengan obat yang dia minum setelahnya.

"Kai jajan di mana, sih?" tanya Soobin setelah anak itu tak kunjung datang.

"Nggak ta—"

" _Hello everyone_!" Kai tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci dengan semangat.

"Anjing! Kaget!" umpat Soobin, dia benar-benar terkejut sampai harus memegangi dadanya.

"Hahaha!" Kai tertawa puas. Menurutnya, reaksi Soobin sangat lucu. "Sori, sori." katanya masih dengan sisa tawa. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Soobin dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengecek suhu badannya.

"Lo jajan di mana, sih? Lama banget." tanya Soobin.

"Nih." Kai mengacungkan bungkusan yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Abis beli seblak Bu Eli. Ngantri banget, coy!"

"Kenapa lo nggak bilang? Gue mau!"

Kai berdecak, "Kan elu lagi sakit!"

"Nggak!"

"Nggak dari mananya?! Muka lo kayak karakter di _Corpse Bride_ gitu!"

"Hahaha!" kini giliran Yeonjun yang tertawa, membuat Soobin segera meliriknya dengan sinis. 

"Lucu?" tanyanya.

"Iya, lucu!" 

Soobin memutar bola matanya—respon yang selalu dia berikan untuk si rambut biru—lalu merebahkan diri di sofa sementara Kai sibuk menyiapkan makanannya. 

"Ini enak banget lhoo!" ujar Kai sambil menyuap satu sendok makanan khas Bandung yang berwarna merah menyala itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Soobin meneguk salivanya, "Lo jahat banget jadi orang." 

"Hahaha! Nggak usah dramatis, Njeng! Makanya cepet sembuh biar bisa makan makanan yang nggak sehat lagi." 

"Aaaah!!" teriak Soobin frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya. 

"Lo sesuka itu ya sama makanan pedes?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Dia mah cemilannya juga cabe rawit!" ucap Kai. "Nggak makanan, nggak hidup, sama-sama pedes."

"Gue mau denger ceritanya, dong!"

"Nggak ada yang menarik." kata Soobin, masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Masa? Tapi gue tertarik."

"Apa yang pengen lo tau? Tanya aja sama gue." kata Kai. "Tapi bayar dua puluh ribu tiap cerita, ya!"

Yeonjun tertawa renyah, "Oke."

"Jadi, Soobin itu—"

"Diem, Anabul!!" Sebelum Kai sempat bicara, Soobin buru-buru melemparnya dengan bantal.

"Anabul?" tanya Yeonjun bingung.

"Anak bulu, soalnya macam anjing."

"Yee, anjing tuh setia, tau!"

Yeonjun hanya melihat dua _Chewing Gum_ itu saling mengejek satu sama lain dengan diam tanpa merasa terasingkan. Sebaliknya, dia malah merasa terhibur. Ternyata kalau dengan orang yang dekat dengannya, Soobin tidak sesuram yang dirinya bilang. Suara tawanya yang nyaring terdengar sangat menarik bagi Yeonjun, membuatnya tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Yeonjun dan Kai menjadi akrab. Selain karena mereka berdua memang mudah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain, mereka juga punya hobi yang sama; mengoleksi barang yang tidak penting.

"Gue pernah diomelin kakak gue gara-gara ngoleksi tutup botol unik waktu SMA." ujar Kai, mulutnya dipenuhi oleh _snack_. "Padahal kan terserah gue, ya. Kan nyimpennya juga di kamar gue, bukan di kamar dia."

"Sama banget kayak gue! Nyokap gue pernah marah besar pas liat lemari kamar gue penuh sama bungkus rokok yang ngejejer dua shaf, katanya berantakan. Padahal kalau kata anak-anak jaman sekarang apa tuh namanya? _Aesthetic_?"

Kai tertawa renyah, "Dua shaf lu kira shalat!" 

Kali ini, giliran Soobin yang diam mendengarkan mereka mengobrol. Meskipun terasa agak aneh, tapi dia sama sekali tidak keberatan bila Yeonjun dan Kai terlihat akrab. Malahan dia bersyukur karena akhirnya Kai bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Selama ini Soobin sering merasa bersalah karena seperti benalu dan seakan-akan mengikat Kai untuk hanya berteman dengannya—meskipun cerita sebenarnya tidak seperti itu—tapi Kai selalu berkata bahwa ini memang keinginannya; bahwa Soobin bukan benalu seperti yang dia kira.

Tak lama kemudian, Soobin tiba-tiba terlelap. Yeonjun yang melihat hal ini segera mengambil kesempatan untuk diam-diam bertanya pada Kai.

"Lo udah lama temenan sama Soobin?"

"Lumayan, dari pas ospek hari pertama." 

"Dia nggak pernah punya temen lain selama itu?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia nggak terlalu suka sama orang." kata Kai disisipi tawa. "Kenapa? Lo keliatan kepo banget sama dia."

"Iya, gue emang kepo banget."

"Karena?"

Yeonjun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Nggak tahu, menarik aja."

"Orang suram gitu menarik buat lo?" tanya Kai, tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha. Iya, penuh misteri gitu."

"Lo anaknya suka teka-teki, ya?"

"Lumayan, apalagi _puzzle_."

"Tapi Soobin bukan _puzzle_. Dia lebih mirip domino; disenggol sedikit langsung jatuh seluruhnya."

Yeonjun terdiam, lalu melirik cowok di sebelahnya yang sedang tidur tenang dengan deru nafas yang lembut. Entah karena sedang sakit, atau memang sisi sensitifnya terbangunkan, sekarang ini Soobin terlihat begitu rapuh di mata Yeonjun. Kontras sekali dengan _image_ nya yang biasanya dingin dan ketus.

 _Apa sih yang ada di dalam kepala lo?_ Batin Yeonjun.

"Jun, gue boleh nanya sesuatu, nggak?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Yeonjun berpaling pada Kai, "Boleh."

"Lo kenapa ngedeketin Soobin?"

"Emang nggak boleh, ya?"

"Bukan gitu. Lo kan terkenal banget di kampus, temen lo juga banyak banget meskipun mainnya cuma sama yang itu-itu aja." kata Kai, mengaju pada kedua teman Yeonjun yang selalu bersamanya. "Tapi kenapa lo perhatian sama temen gue, yang baru aja lo kenal?"

Yeonjun bisa merasakan betapa protektifnya Kai terhadap temannya, hal ini lagi-lagi membuatnya tersenyum tanpa dia sadari. Lalu dengan entengnya dia menjawab, "Karena gue suka sama temen lo."

Sunyi.

Setelah selesai memproses jawaban Yeonjun di otaknya, Kai membelalakan matanya, "Hah?!" katanya terkejut bukan main.

"Kenapa lo kaget gitu?" tanya Yeonjun sambil tertawa.

"Ya kaget, lah! Lo tiba-tiba ngomong suka sama Soobin."

"Ya gimana enggak? Temen lu cakep."

"Gila, blak-blakan banget lu! Ada orangnya pula."

"Kan lagi tidur." 

"Kenapa lo bisa suka?"

"Hmm... Kenapa yaa?" mata Yeonjun menerawang, seperti sedang berpikir serius meskipun pikirannya berputar di situ-situ saja; Soobin sangat menarik di matanya. 

"Emang nggak kecepetan? Baru kenal lo langsung suka gitu. Apa emang dari awal lo udah suka sama dia?"

"Iya. Tapi gue nyadarnya baru kemarin."

"Pas kalian makan bareng?"

"Dia cerita?" 

Kai mengangguk, " _Thanks_ ya, itu makanan pertama dia selama beberapa hari."

"Hah?" kali ini, giliran Yeonjun yang terkejut.

"Nggak usah kaget, dia emang jarang makan. Makanya badannya nggak sehat." 

"Kok bisa? Dia nggak doyan makan?"

"Nggak, emang bandel aja anaknya."

"Ya udah gue urusin, deh!" kata Yeonjun sambil nyengir.

Kai tertawa mencemooh, "Hah! Coba aja kalau bisa! Dia bener-bener keras kepala."

"Keliatan, sih. Kayaknya itu cara dia untuk melindungi diri." 

"Melindungi diri?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Gue ini sebenernya pandai baca sifat orang, mungkin karena gue udah ketemu banyak dari mereka, jadi gue bisa liat kalau sebenarnya dia ini nggak keras-keras amat. Hanya berusaha aja."

Kai hanya tertegun. _Soobin, kayaknya kali ini lo nggak bisa lari, deh,_ batinnya. Lalu melirik temannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Yeonjun sepertinya sangat tertarik padanya, dan tidak ada rencana untuk pergi dalam waktu dekat.

Bukannya tak mau, Kai sebenarnya sangat ingin Soobin membuka dirinya lagi. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melarikan diri, tapi garis _finish_ nya hanya di situ-situ saja; dia seperti sedang lari di tempat. Tidak ada kemajuan, hanya terjebak di masa lalu. Tapi, bisakah Kai percaya pada cowok di depannya ini? Kai senang pada Yeonjun karena menurutnya dia cowok paling keren di kampus, tapi kalau untuk masalah ini, Kai tidak tahu apakah dia bisa dipercaya.

Karena sekali saja Soobin bertemu orang yang salah, jiwanya yang sudah hancur menjadi abu mungkin akan lenyap seutuhnya.

Kai ingin mengganti kata-katanya yang mengatakan bahwa Soobin itu seperti domino karena dia bukanlah domino biasa, melainkan domino yang terbuat dari kaca; yang kalau jatuh akan pecah dan hilang begitu saja.

"Kai." panggil Yeonjun karena sejak tadi anak blasteran itu hanya diam.

"Ya? Kenapa?" katanya sedikit terlonjak.

"Gue cuma butuh lampu ijo dari lo." 

"Emangnya lo bisa dipercaya?

Yeonjun tersenyum, "Lo bisa tonjok gue kalau gue mengecewakan." 

"Bener? Gue tonjok pake batu bata, ya?"

"Iya, terserah lo mau pake apa juga." 

"Terus sekarang rencana lo apa?"

"Gue nggak yakin dengan kondisinya yang— _you know_ , nggak suka orang—dia bakal suka balik sama gue secepat itu. Jadi untuk sekarang, gue pengen jadi temennya dulu. Karena itu lebih baik daripada jadi orang asing. Terus lama-lama mungkin dia juga jadi bisa membuka diri." 

" _Fair enough_."

"Gue juga pengen ngenalin temen-temen gue ke dia."

"Beomgyu dan Taehyun?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, dan Kai cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Nggak, _it's too much for him_. Satu orang baru aja dia udah pusing, Jun."

Tapi Yeonjun tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Soobin yang sekarang sedang memeluk bantalnya. 

Kai tidak tahu apa rencana Yeonjun, tapi melihat cara dia menatap Soobin, mungkin tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk.

Tidak untuk sekarang.


	4. Terbiasa / Contemplating

Tiga hari kemudian, Soobin sudah bisa kembali ke kampus meskipun suaranya masih sedikit parau. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula Yeonjun tidak pernah berhenti datang untuk mengurusnya. Dia tidak peduli meskipun Soobin sudah mencoba mengusir atau memarahinya berkali-kali, dia tetap menemaninya di apartemen.

Sejujurnya, Soobin sangat berterima kasih pada cowok itu. Mungkin kalau bukan karena Yeonjun, dia tidak akan bisa sembuh dengan cepat seperti sekarang, padahal kondisinya sebelumnya benar-benar kacau. Dan Soobin bukanlah orang yang tak tahu diuntung, dia selalu mengapresiasi sikap baik orang terhadapnya. Maka dari itu saat jam makan siang, dia berjalan ke arah meja Yeonjun yang sedang mengobrol dengan kedua temannya seperti biasa, lalu menaruh sepiring nasi goreng _seafood_ di hadapan si rambut biru.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena udah ngerawat gue kemarin. Gue nggak mau utang apa-apa sama lo." jelas Soobin saat melihat Yeonjun keheranan.

Sebelum Soobin pergi, Yeonjun buru-buru menahannya. 

"Makasih, Choi Soobin." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi gue tulus kok ngerawat lo! Nggak usah mikirin ini tuh utang."

"Ya udah, kalau gitu anggap aja gue lagi jajanin lo."

"Kenapa lo tau gue suka _seafood_?" 

"Ya gimana enggak? Lo nggak pernah berhenti ngoceh ngomongin lobster, udang, ikan, dan lain-lain selama lo nemenin gue."

Yeonjun tertawa renyah, "Ya abisnya enak! Eh, sini duduk bareng! Kai mana?"

"Lagi ngantri seblak."

"Lo beli juga?"

Soobin menggeleng, "Liat, suara gue masih kayak gini."

"Tenggorokannya masih sakit?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagus, nggak usah makan makanan yang kayak gitu dulu, ya!"

"Lo kayak emak-emak, deh."

"Lembut gitu?"

"Bukan, cerewet!"

Sekarang, Soobin benar-benar pergi untuk menyusul Kai sekaligus mengambil bubur pesanannya. Tapi begitu mereka kembali, hampir semua kursi di kantin sudah dipenuhi oleh para mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan, kecuali meja Yeonjun.

" _Shit_." umpat Soobin. "Apakah hari ini hari sial gue?"

"Ya udah lah makan di situ aja, daripada berdiri." ujar Kai.

Soobin tidak punya pilihan lain, dia juga tidak mau makan sambil berdiri. Maka dari itu, dengan enggan dia mengikuti Kai yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sumpah, hidup lo kayaknya cuma berkutat pada seblak." kata Yeonjun saat melihat Kai datang ke arahnya sambil membawa semangkuk seblak yang diyakini pasti sangat pedas karena warna kuahnya yang merah terang melebihi yang dibelinya terakhir kali.

Kai hanya nyengir, lalu menyimpan tas nya di punggung kursi. Sedangkan Soobin masih berdiri di dekat meja, bingung apakah harus duduk atau tidak.

"Sini." Yeonjun menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. 

"Ini nggak apa-apa duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

"Emang kenapa? Ini kursi bukan punya om gue kok, siapapun bebas duduk di sini." ujar cowok berambut hitam yang duduk di depan Yeonjun. 

Akhirnya, Soobin pun duduk dan memakan buburnya dalam diam. Sementara Kai sudah sejak tadi bercengkrama dengan kedua teman Yeonjun yang lain.

"Kenalin, ini Beomgyu, temen gue yang suka makan makanan basi." kata Yeonjun sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok berambut hitam tadi pada Soobin. Soobin melirik ke arahnya, dan ingat kalau dia adalah orang yang waktu itu main kejar-kejaran dengan Yeonjun di depan gerbang kampus.

"Kenapa nggak ada perkenalan yang lebih bagus, sih?" protes Beomgyu.

"Contohnya?" 

"Kenalin, ini temen gue Beomgyu, yang paling ganteng satu jurusan."

"Pasti nyokap lo kan yang bilang gitu?" tanya cowok di sebelahnya yang berambut cokelat. 

"Yap! Nyokap gue seleranya emang bagus."

"Gyu, induk landak juga bilang anaknya cakep."

"Tapi kan gue bukan landak?"

"Lo tau perumpamaan nggak, sih?"

"Ribet banget harus pake perumpamaan segala! Nih coba aja tanya Kai. Oy, Kai! Gue ganteng, nggak?" tanya Beomgyu beralih pada Kai yang sedang bercucuran keringat karena makanan yang dia pesan ternyata terlalu pedas.

"Iya, ganteng." katanya disisipi decakan karena mulutnya serasa terbakar.

"Tuh, dia aja bilang gue ganteng! Biasanya kalau orang ganteng muji orang lain ganteng, berarti orang itu emang ganteng!"

"Belibet banget omongan lu!"

"Ssst! Berisik banget, sih!" kata Yeonjun sambil melempari dua kertas bekas gorengan yang dia gulung terlebih dahulu ke arah mereka berdua. Lalu dia beralih lagi pada Soobin, "Yang ini namanya Taehyun." katanya menunjuk cowok yang berambut cokelat. 

Soobin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya. Dia tertawa melihat Kai yang sedang menderita karena rasa pedas. Mulutnya lalu membentuk kata-kata, "Cemen!" yang direspon dengan acungan jari tengah oleh Kai.

"Gue mau beli es krim, ada yang mau? Kai, lo mau es krim? Kasian kepedesan gitu." ujar Yeonjun tiba-tiba sambil berdiri.

"Nggak ah, hari ini es krimnya rasa _mint choco_ lagi. Gue nggak mau makan odol." kata Beomgyu.

" _Mint choco_ itu nggak kayak odol!" protes Yeonjun. "Kai, bela gue!" 

"Bentar, pedes banget nggak kuat!"

"Soobin!" Yeonjun beralih pada Soobin.

"Apa?"

" _Mint choco_ nggak kayak odol, kan??"

"Kayak odol."

"Hah? Elo _mint choco haters_ juga?!"

"Soobin, lo punya selera yang bagus, temenan sama kita aja, jangan sama dia! Tukang makanin odol." kata Taehyun.

"Jangan didengerin, Bin! Lo temenan sama gue aja udah gue juga seneng makan makanan pedes!" balas Yeonjun tak mau kalah.

 _Terlalu akrab. Terlalu familiar,_ batin Soobin.

"Mmm, gue cabut duluan, ya? Lupa harus ngerangkum sesuatu di perpus." kata Soobin sambil merapikan barang-barangnya. "Kai, gue duluan ya!" lalu setelah itu dia pun segera lari dari kantin tanpa melihat ke belakang sekali pun. 

"Gara-gara elu sih, Jun! Dia jadi takut kan!" ujar Beomgyu saat Soobin sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hah? Kenapa jadi gue?!"

"Karena elu suka _mint choco_!"

"Apa hubungannya coba?! Kai, dia kenapa, sih?" Yeonjun beralih pada Kai yang sudah sedikit tenang sambil duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Mau ngejar tugas kemaren, kayaknya." kata Kai bohong. Padahal dia sudah tahu alasan mengapa Soobin kabur dari tempat ini. "Kan dia nggak masuk beberapa hari. Dosen di jurusan kita ampir semuanya ketat." 

"Bener nih? Gue nggak ngomong sesuatu yang menyinggung dia, kan?"

Kai menggeleng, "Nggak, kalo iya pun dia pasti ngomong. Dia anaknya _to the point_ kok." 

"Bagus lah! Jadi gue nggak perlu khawatir."

"Cieee, cieee!" ujar Beomgyu bersorak. "Choi Yeonjun peduli sama orang lain, _guys_! Dia nggak narsis lagi!" lanjutnya sambil tepuk tangan.

"Elu kali yang narsis! Berasa paling ganteng sedunia!"

"Emang iya!"

"Tuh kan narsis!"

Perdebatan tentang siapa orang yang paling narsis di antara mereka berlanjut sampai mereka harus masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Sementara itu, Soobin masih sembunyi di balik buku-bukunya di perpustakaan, dan Kai harus menyusulnya agar dia mau masuk ke kelas.

"Mereka udah pada masuk kelas, kalau lo mau nanya." ujar Kai sebelum Soobin sempat membuka mulutnya.

"Sori ya, Kai, gue ninggalin lo gitu aja. Gue panik banget sumpah."

"Nggak apa-apa." ujar Kai sambil tersenyum. "Gue ngerti kok."

"Kayaknya selama 20 tahun gue hidup, elo adalah orang paling baik yang pernah gue temui. Sial banget ya lo harus temenan sama orang rumit kayak gue."

"Iya, rumit banget emang!" Kai mengacak rambut Soobin, lalu menariknya keluar perpustakaan. Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai di kelas, itu pun harus setengah berlari karena jarak dari perpustakaan ke kelas mereka cukup jauh.

"Choi Soobin, nih!" Hyunjin, teman sekelas mereka yang berambut gondrong tiba-tiba memberinya buku catatan sebelum duduk tepat di depan bangkunya.

"Ini apa?" 

"Buku catatan gue, salin aja. Kemarin-kemarin lo nggak masuk, kan?"

"Makasih, besok gue balikin." 

Hyunjin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Bilangin Yeonjun gue udah nolongin lo supaya nggak ketinggalan materi! Pusing gue dibawelin mulu." 

"Hah? Yeonjun?"

"Dia nyuruh gue buat ngasih catatan gue ke elo."

"Kenapa?"

Hyunjin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tanya aja ke orangnya nanti, katanya dia pengen pulang bareng."

Dengan itu, Hyunjin kembali menghadap ke depan karena dosen mereka sudah datang. Soobin dan Kai hanya saling melihat satu sama lain, lalu berusaha fokus pada mata kuliah hari ini.

Waktu seperti berjalan sangat cepat bagi Soobin, karena tahu-tahu detik berikutnya dia sudah bersama Yeonjun yang tadi menjemputnya tepat di depan kelas.

"Lo kenapa ngedeketin gue mulu, sih? Temen lo kan banyak." tanya Soobin.

"Tapi kan lo nggak punya temen."

"Punya."

"Siapa? Kai?"

"Iya."

"Itu sih nggak bisa diitung."

"Kenapa? Satu kan angka juga, ya bisa diitung."

"Ya tapi kan lo nggak bisa cuma punya satu temen seumur hidup."

"Ya kan itu bukan urusan lo."

"Ya kan gue cuma mau bantu."

"Ya tapi kan gue nggak butuh bantuan."

"Ya tapi kan—"

"Ini anak dua ribut soal apaan, sih?"

Yeonjun dan Soobin menoleh ke arah Taehyun yang baru berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Lah, elo masih di kampus?" tanya Yeonjun. "Gyu mana?"

"Udah balik ke apart, gue lagi ada urusan di UKM. Lo sendiri ngapain masih di sini? Kan kelas kita udah beres dari dua jam yang lalu, dan hari ini lo nggak ada rapat apa-apa."

Soobin langsung melirik Yeonjun, "Jangan bilang lo nungguin gue sendirian selama itu?"

" _Well, technically_ , gue nggak sendirian. Temen-temen gue banyak yang belum pulang kok tadi."

"Choi Yeonjun."

"Kenapa, sih? Dua jam bukan waktu yang lama, kok!"

"Kenapa lo nggak balik duluan aja, sih?" Kenapa mesti nunggu gue?"

"Kan lo masih sakit, Soobin. Kalau lo pingsan di jalan gimana? Kai nggak bisa balik bareng lo, dia ada acara keluarga."

"Gue nggak akan pingsan."

"Kalau pingsan?"

"Nggak akan."

"Kalau, Soobin."

"Ya nanti juga bangun lagi."

"Ngaco! Teori dari mana, tuh?!"

"Dari gue."

Taehyun hanya bisa menonton sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Pasutri, gue duluan ya, ati-ati baliknya!" katanya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan dua cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Pasutri dari mananya?" gumam Soobin.

"Mungkin karena kita berantem mulu."

"Elu sih nyebelin!"

"Elu sih keras kepala!"

"Elu sih aneh!"

"Elu sih bandel!"

"Ah, capek ngomong sama lo!"

"Ah, capek ngomong sama lo!"

"Lo mau gue tonjok apa gimana?"

"Boleh." Yeonjun tertawa, lalu segera mengajak Soobin untuk pulang karena dia masih belum sembuh total dan tidak boleh berdiri atau berada di luar terlalu lama.

"Lo kenapa nyuruh Hyunjin ngasihin buku catatannya ke gue?" tanya Soobin saat mereka baru keluar melewati gerbang kampus.

"Biar lo nggak ketinggalan materi."

"Kenapa itu jadi urusan lo?"

"Soalnya gue peduli sama temen gue."

"Udah dibilangin gue bukan temen lo. Nggak ada yang mau temenan sama orang suram kayak gue selain Kai."

"Gue mau, tuh!"

"Masih ada waktu buat berubah pikiran."

"Nggak akan!"

Soobin tidak merespon lagi. Mereka pun menghabiskan jarak yang tersisa antara kampus dengan apartemen dalam diam. Dan Yeonjun tidak mencoba mencari pembahasan seperti biasa karena kini dia sendiri pun bingung harus bicara apa. Dia tidak pernah tersinggung dengan Soobin yang ketus, malahan dia yang takut menyinggung perasaan cowok tinggi itu kalau-kalau dia salah bicara.

"Kenapa lo pindah ke gedung ini?" tanya Soobin tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada di koridor lantai apartemen mereka. "Asalnya lo nggak tinggal di sini, kan?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Iya. Gue asalnya tinggal sama ortu, tapi rumahnya kejauhan, jadi gue mutusin buat pindah ke sini."

"Pas banget ya depan kamar gue." kata Soobin sambil memutar bola matanya.

Yeonjun terkekeh, "Lo tau pepatah 'Kalau jodoh tak akan kemana' nggak?"

"Nggak." jawab Soobin malas, membuat tawa Yeonjun semakin besar.

"Ya udah, lo sekarang tau, kan? Nah, diinget baik-baik, ya!"

"Males, nggak penting."

"Sekarang emang nggak penting, tapi siapa tau nanti jadi penting."

"Kenapa?"

Yeonjun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kan siapa tau."

 _Nggak jelas, kayak biasanya._ Batin Soobin.

"Oke, sampe. Mau gue temenin?" tanya Yeonjun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar masing-masing.

"Nggak usah, gue mau tidur seharian."

"Bagus, banyak-banyak istirahat, ya! Cepet sembuh, Choi Soobin. Nanti kita makan es krim bareng, _bye_!"

Yeonjun menghilang dari balik pintu kamarnya, meninggalkan Soobin dengan perasaan tak karuan sendirian. Nanti? Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi? Apa sekarang Yeonjun sudah benar-benar masuk ke dalam kehidupannya?

Dan yang terpenting, apa sekarang dia sudah _mengizinkannya_ untuk masuk?

Kalau sedang dilanda perasaan seperti ini, biasanya Soobin selalu melakukan hal yang sama; mandi di bawah air _shower_ yang mengalir. Menurutnya, diam di bawah kucuran air bisa membantunya untuk tenang dan berpikir jernih. Tapi karena dia masih tidak enak badan, dia hanya bisa merebahkan diri di kasurnya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Choi Yeonjun, cowok aneh... Kenapa lo selalu muncul, sih?"

Kalau ini terjadi sekitar 3 tahun lalu, mungkin dia dengan senang hati akan menerima Yeonjun sebagai teman barunya. Tapi masalahnya, dia bukan dirinya yang dulu. Dirinya yang sekarang dipenuhi rasa penyesalan dan rasa takut.

Takut kalau-kalau kebaikan Yeonjun yang sekarang ini hanya sebuah kepalsuan, yang nantinya akan terkuak saat dia sudah sepenuhnya percaya padanya.

Takut kalau-kalau dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yeonjun, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia hanya akan kehilangannya.

Dan takut kalau-kalau nanti saat dia sudah membuka pintu hatinya lebar-lebar, dia akan ditinggalkan lagi.

Jadi lebih baik untuk mengantisipasi semuanya. Dia tenggelamkan rasa nyaman yang sudah mulai menyeruak di permukaan hatinya saat bersama Yeonjun, dia tutup rapat-rapat seluruh pintu perasaannya yang sudah mulai terlihat celahnya, dan dia buang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang bagaimana tawa Yeonjun yang kadang terlihat bodoh di matanya itu—meskipun kadang dia tidak mau mengakuinya—seperti pelangi di antara awan mendung di hidupnya.

_"Bin, sebenernya lo pengen balik lagi jadi diri lo yang dulu, kan? Tapi lo nggak mau, lo takut."_

Ucapan Kai yang dulu pernah dia katakan tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Kai tidak seratus persen salah, Soobin tentu ingin kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu; ceria, pemberani, banyak teman, dan bahagia. Tapi ada yang harus dibayar dari hidup yang mengagumkan itu, dan dia sudah membayarnya 3 tahun lalu.

_One notification_

**Yeonjun**  
Kalo perlu apa2 bilang yaa  
 _I'm only one call away kok_

 **Soobin**  
Yeonjun, _seriously_  
 _What do you want from me?_

 **Yeonjun**  
Maksudnyaa?

 **Soobin**  
Knp lo bersikap baik gini?  
Lo mau apa?

**Yeonjun**   
_Because I want to_

**Soobin**  
Ga mungkin tiba2 tanpa alasan

 **Yeonjun**  
Ada alasannya kok

Soobin menarik napas panjang sebelum membalas.

**Soobin**  
Apa?

 **Yeonjun**  
Lo beneran mau tau?

 **Soobin**  
Iya

 **Yeonjun**  
Nanti malem gw ke kamar lo

 **Soobin**  
Ngapain?

**Yeonjun**   
_You said you want to know the reason_

**Soobin**  
Kasih tau disini aja

 **Yeonjun**  
Ga bisa  
Harus langsung

 **Soobin**  
🙄

 **Yeonjun**  
😂😂😂  
Pokonya ntar gw kesitu

 **Soobin**  
Kenapa harus malem? Kenapa ga skg aja?

 **Yeonjun**  
Cieee  
Kangen yaaa??? 🥺

**Soobin**   
_I'll just unsent that_

**Yeonjun**  
WKWKWKWK  
Sekarang gw mau cabut sama Taehyun dan Beomgyu

 **Soobin**  
Oke

 **Yeonjun**  
Tapi kalo ternyata kemaleman, lo tidur duluan aja ya  
Ga usah nungguin gw

 **Soobin**  
Siapa jg yang mau nungguin -_-

 **Yeonjun**  
Hahahaha  
 _Talk to you later_ , Choi Soobin  
Jangan lupa makan dan minum obat!

Soobin langsung menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas tanpa membalas pesan terakhir dari Yeonjun.

"Siapa juga yang bakal nungguin? Aneh banget."

Itu yang dikatakan Soobin. Tapi kenyataannya, cowok itu menunggu Yeonjun dengan tidak sabar sampai pukul 9 malam. Dan saat Yeonjun sudah datang ke apartemennya, dia langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi,

"Jadi, apa alasannya?"

" _Wow, calm down_!" kata Yeonjun sambil tertawa. "Gue baru nyampe 2 detik yang lalu. Duduk juga belum."

Soobin akhirnya mempersilahkan Yeonjun untuk duduk di sofa, sementara dia sendiri duduk di sebelahnya sambil menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Oke, tadinya gue nggak bakal ngomong ini dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ngeliat lo yang ngebet pengen tau, gue mau nggak mau harus jujur." kata Yeonjun, membuat Soobin semakin tidak enak hati.

Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Apa alasannya mendekatinya selama beberapa hari ke belakang? Apa dia punya niat jahat?

Dugaan-dugaan buruk terus muncul di pikirannya. Dia harus meremas ujung lengan bajunya untuk membantunya agar tetap tenang.

"Gue naskir elu."

Hening.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa reaksi lo sama Kai sama, sih? Emang semengejutkan itu, ya?"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Apa? Kai?"

"Gue udah ngasih tau Kai tentang ini, dan gue bilang ke dia kalau gue nggak mau buru-buru ngambil langkah. Gue cuma mau jadi temen lo untuk saat ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena gue tau lo belum siap membuka diri lo, apalagi ke orang yang baru dikenal kayak gue."

"Bentar." Soobin masih mencoba mencerna semuanya. "Naksir? Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kita ngobrol pertama kali di depan pintu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena lu cakep."

Hening lagi.

"Lo lagi becanda, kan?" tanya Soobin.

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Nggak, Soobin. Mana mungkin gue becanda soal ginian."

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Soobin bertanya lagi, "Terus, apa yang mau lo lakuin sekarang?"

"Apa yang mau ELO lakuin sekarang?" Yeonjun bertanya balik. "Semuanya ada di elo."

Soobin hanya menatap Yeonjun yang juga menatapnya lekat-lekat. Di jarak sedekat ini, Soobin baru menyadari bahwa Yeonjun memiliki mata abu gelap yang sangat cantik. Tajam, namun cantik, seperti rasi bintang yang sering dia lihat saat sedang _stargazing_.

"Gue bakal ngambil langkah kalau lo udah siap membuka hati. Tapi kalau lo emang belum siap, gue akan terus nunggu sampai lo siap." ujar Yeonjun setelah Soobin tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Nggak usah, _I'm not worthy enough_. Nanti lo capek."

"Lo nggak usah mikirin gue capek apa enggak. Ini kemauan gue sendiri. Dan lagi, mungkin gue nggak akan pernah capek sama lo."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya lo cakep."

"Lo beneran minta ditonjok apa gimana, sih?! Orang lagi serius juga!"

Yeonjun tertawa renyah, menghilangkan seluruh ketegangan yang mereka rasakan tadi. Sekarang Soobin juga merasa lebih rileks. Dia tidak lagi meremas ujung lengan bajunya.

"Tapi serius, jangan terlalu ngarep, ya? Nanti lo bakal kecewa banget sama gue pasti. Kayak yang udah-udah." lanjutnya.

"Udah-udah tuh siapa?"

"Nggak usah kepo."

"Tapi gue udah terlanjur kepo."

"Nggak penting, kok."

"Tapi muka lo keliatan sedih banget, tuh!"

"Kan gue lagi sakit."

"Dua menit yang lalu muka lo nggak kayak gini."

"Perasaan lo doang kali."

Yeonjun mencibir Soobin yang teguh pada pendiriannya bahwa dia tidak sedih—yang tentu saja bohong—lalu bersandar pada punggung sofa.

"Lo nggak panas pake jaket kulit gitu?" tanya Soobin setelah memperhatikan pakaian Yeonjun. Dia sedang memakai _turtle neck_ dan jaket kulit serta celana _jeans_ hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Nggak, udaranya dingin, kok."

Dingin? Tapi suhu malam ini 26°. Bahkan Soobin yang sedang sakit pun tidak merasa dingin.

"Mau gue matiin _AC_ nya?"

"Nggak usah, takut lo gerah."

"Nggak, kok. Gue matiin, ya."

Yeonjun tersenyum lalu membuka jaketnya setelah merasa udaranya tidak terlalu dingin. Soobin memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lalu menyadari bahwa Yeonjun selalu terlihat bagus dengan baju apapun.

"Kenapa ngeliatin? Gue ganteng, ya?"

"Iya." kata Soobin terus terang. "Ganteng-ganteng sukanya sama orang rumit kayak gue."

"Lo nggak rumit, cuma menutupi banyak hal aja."

"Dapet asumsi dari mana?"

"Keliatan jelas, kok."

"Lo cenayang apa gimana? Selalu nebak banyak hal dengan tepat."

" _Let's just say that I'm an observer_ , apalagi kalau soal hal yang gue suka. Terus gue juga pinter baca sifat orang."

"Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"Mungkin karena gue udah ketemu banyak banget orang di hidup gue, jadi gue tau karakteristik mereka tuh kayak gimana. Tapi gue nggak sotoy juga, ya. Karena manusia itu pandai menutupi banyak hal. Belum tentu yang keliatannya _happy_ ternyata bener-bener bahagia. Atau yang keliatannya bandel ternyata emang beneran bandel. Kayak lo sekarang, keliatannya dingin tapi sebenernya lo orang yang lembut."

"Lembut dari mananya?"

"Semuanya. Lo tuh hangat, Soobin. Ada di deket lo rasanya nyaman."

"Kita kerjaannya cuma berantem, Jun, apanya yang bikin nyaman?"

"Nggak tau."

"Lo beneran suka sama gue dari awal?"

"Iya. Begitu liat lo, langsung ada _spark_ yang muncul. Tapi gue nyadarnya baru pas kita makan bareng."

"Aneh."

Yeonjun hanya tertawa, lalu memegang kening Soobin dengan punggung tangannya.

"Panasnya udah turun. Banyak istirahat ya, jangan makan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Gue balik ya."

"Makasih, Jun."

"Buat apa?"

"Udah perhatian sama gue."

"Sama-sama." jawab Yeonjun sambil tersenyum. "Semoga tidur lo nyenyak, ya."

Yeonjun melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi dari apartemen Soobin dan kembali ke apartemennya sendiri. Dia menghela napas panjang, lalu duduk di sofa untuk menenangkan diri. Menyatakan perasaan memang tidak pernah mudah, tapi dia lega karena respon Soobin tidak seperti yang dia takutkan. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, dia harus mulai dari mana?

Bukan cuma Soobin yang mempunyai masalah dengan dirinya sendiri, Yeonjun pun sama. Hanya saja, caranya untuk melindungi diri berbeda. Yeonjun cenderung memberi batas berupa perisai di antaranya dan orang lain selain Beomgyu dan Taehyun, sementara Soobin membangun tembok yang begitu tebal dan tinggi, yang tak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun kecuali Kai.

Mereka sama-sama memberi batas pada diri mereka dan dunia. Jadi, bagaimana cara agar mereka bisa bersatu?

Yeonjun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, lalu menelepon Taehyun. Di saat seperti ini, bicara dengan Taehyun adalah pilihan yang paling tepat, karena cowok itu adalah pendengar yang baik dan teman paling bijak yang pernah dia punya.

[Halo? Kenapa, Jun?]

"Lo lagi sibuk, nggak?"

[Nggak, kenapa?]

"Gue mau cerita."

[ _I'm all ears_.]

"Gue baru aja nyatain perasaan gue ke Soobin."

[... Kenapa? Katanya nggak akan buru-buru?]

"Karena dia penasaran kenapa gue ngedeketin dia, dia ngira gue punya niat lain."

[ _I told you he has trust issues_.]

" _I know_. Jadi gue jelasin daripada dia gelisah nggak jelas."

[Terus responnya gimana?]

"Dia awalnya kaget, tapi setelah itu ya biasa aja."

[Bagus, dong? Terus masalahnya di mana?]

"Gue bingung mau mulai dari mana."

[Kayak biasa lagi aja? Lo nggak perlu ngambil langkah besar. Inget, kalian berdua ini sama-sama lagi terluka, nggak usah ngambil pilihan yang berat.]

"Gitu, ya?"

[Iya. Lagian dia juga pasti risih kalau lo terlalu semangat ngedeketinnya. Kai bilang Soobin tuh nggak suka hal-hal baru, katanya yang baru nggak selalu bagus. Lo ngerti kan maksudnya?]

Yeonjun mengangguk meskipun Taehyun tidak dapat melihatnya, "Ngerti. _Thanks_ ya, Tyun."

Teleponnya pun langsung terputus, bersamaan dengan Yeonjun yang menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa. "Gue ngomong ke Soobin bakal nunggu kalau dia udah siap, tapi gue sendiri udah siap belum?" gumamnya.

_"Yeonjun, lo nggak usah ngedeketin dia kalau cuma buat ngetes apakah lo udah siap berhubungan sama orang lain lagi atau belum."_

_"Kalau lo main-main, bukan cuma dia yang terluka, tapi lo juga."_

_"Inget kata Kai tentang seberapa rapuhnya Soobin. Kalau memang lo nggak suka beneran, mending mundur dari sekarang. Gue tau lo bukan orang brengsek."_

Ucapan Beomgyu dan Taehyun yang pernah mereka katakan saat Yeonjun pertama kali bercerita tentang Soobin terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Yeonjun sudah terlalu berani untuk mundur sekarang, dan dia pun memang benar-benar menyukai cowok yang mempunyai dua lesung pipi itu. Meskipun pikiran apakah dia bisa kembali menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain kerap terlintas di pikirannya.

Bagi orang lain, hal ini bukan masalah besar, seperti siklus jatuh cinta pada umumnya. Tapi bagi Yeonjun yang masih terluka, untuk mengambil satu langkah pun butuh banyak pertimbangan. Jalan mana yang harus dia lalui agar kesalahannya tidak terulang? Jalan mana yang harus dia lalui agar tidak ada yang terluka? Dan jalan mana yang harus dia lalui untuk mendapatkan pilihan yang tepat?

Karena pikirannya sudah terlalu kusut, Yeonjun memutuskan untuk bangun dan berjalan dengan malas ke balkon. Dia menyalakan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam sambil melihat langit malam yang tidak terlihat adanya bintang sama sekali.

"Masalah hati emang paling ribet. Kalau bisa tukeran sama hati ayam, gue mau deh!"

Perkenalan singkat yang baru terjadi selama beberapa hari, tapi efeknya begitu besar untuk kedua orang tersebut. Baik Yeonjun maupun Soobin, keduanya kini tengah diliputi kebimbangan.

Tapi entah mengapa, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memilih untuk mundur.


	5. Strawberries & Cigarettes

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Yeonjun menyatakan perasaannya pada Soobin, dan selama itu pula hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat—atau bisa dibilang, Soobin sudah sedikit membuka dirinya.

Bukannya dia menarik ludahnya sendiri saat dia bilang akan menutup semua jendela di hatinya rapat-rapat, tapi Soobin tahu, tidak ada gunanya membohongi diri sendiri. Bersama dengan Yeonjun selalu menyenangkan, anak itu selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meskipun Soobin masih memberi jarak, setidaknya dia sudah tidak takut lagi saat menghabiskan waktu dengan Yeonjun.

"Lo kenapa jauh-jauh ke sini cuma buat beli es krim doang?" tanya Soobin saat mereka baru saja parkir di depan toko es krim bernama _Blue Hour_ , yang terletak cukup jauh dari apartemen mereka. "Kan ada _Our Summer_ di deket kampus." lanjutnya.

"Di _Our Summer_ nggak ada es krim _mint choco_."

"Ya rasa lain, dong."

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Nggak bisa, pokoknya harus _mint choco_."

"Emangnya lo bakal mati kalau nggak makan _mint choco_?"

"Ya nggak juga, tapi gue nggak bisa makan es krim lain selain itu."

"Kenapa? Rasa lain nggak enak?"

"Iya, rasanya aneh." 

"Elo kali yang aneh! Dah yuk masuk, gerah, nih!"

Soobin keluar dari mobil Yeonjun dan segera berlari untuk masuk ke dalam toko. Cuaca hari ini cukup panas. Padahal kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore, tetapi matahari masih bersinar terang sampai bisa membakar kulitnya yang putih hingga kemerahan.

Sementara Yeonjun dengan santainya menikmati cuaca panas ini. Hari ini dia tidak memakai baju panjang seperti biasa, melainkan hanya baju biru tua polos dan celana pendek selutut, memperlihatkan kulitnya yang putih pucat dan mulus tanpa bulu.

Beberapa orang kerap memperhatikannya saat dia memasuki toko tersebut, tapi dia tidak peduli. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal; pamflet diskon 20% es krim _mint chocolate_ ukuran besar yang terdapat di meja kasir.

"Kak, mau es krim _mint chocolate_ yang _large_ , ya! Diskon, kan?" katanya kepada si kasir.

Kasir tersebut mengangguk ramah, "Mau pesan berapa, Kak?" 

"Satu aja, orang di sebelah saya seleranya jelek. Masa katanya _mint choco_ rasanya kayak odol?!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Soobin yang sedang sibuk memilih es krim. 

Yang ditunjuk hanya memutar bola matanya, lalu beralih pada si kasir, "Kak, es krim stroberi ukuran _medium_ nya satu, ya!"

"Kenapa nggak yang gede sekalian?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Nanti gue mau beli yang lain soalnya." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

Yeonjun hanya geleng-geleng. _Mentang-mentang udah sembuh!_ Batinnya. Tapi Yeonjun lega karena sekarang Soobin sudah bisa memakan semua makanan yang dia suka. 

Mereka kemudian duduk di kursi ujung dekat jendela setelah mendapatkan pesanan mereka. Soobin berkali-kali menggoda Yeonjun karena pilihan es krimnya. Sementara Yeonjun tidak peduli, dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek sambil tetap asyik memakan es krimnya yang kata Soobin terasa seperti pasta gigi itu.

"Lo ngomong ini kayak odol mulu, emangnya lo udah pernah makan odol?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Belum, tapi kan gue sikat gigi tiap hari."

"Tapi udah pernah lu telen belom?"

"Belom, lah! Ngapain nelen odol anjir. Emangnya elu." katanya sambil menunjuk es krim Yeonjun.

"Nih, cobain makan tanpa prasangka." Yeonjun mencoba menyuapi Soobin, tapi yang disuapi malah merengek seperti anak kecil yang akan diberi obat.

"Sekaliii, aja! Biar lo tau betapa enaknya es krim ini!" lanjut Yeonjun masih membujuk.

"Kalau beneran kayak odol gue suruh lo makan es krim lain, ya!"

"Iyaa, nih buruan!"

Pada akhirnya Soobin mengalah. Dia mencoba mencicipi rasa tersebut, namun hasilnya tetap sama; menurutnya _mint chocolate_ terasa seperti pasta gigi.

"Ini persis kayak merek odol gue!" kata Soobin yang cepat-cepat menyuap beberapa sendok es krim stroberinya untuk menutupi rasa pasta gigi itu.

"Serius?" tanya Yeonjun tidak percaya. "Bisa-bisanya es krim seenak ini dibilang kayak odol?!"

"Emang kayak odol! Nih, sekarang giliran lo makan punya gue!" kata Soobin, bersiap untuk menyuapi Yeonjun dengan es krimnya.

Mau tak mau, Yeonjun menuruti. Matanya langsung menyipit ketika mengecap rasa lain selain _mint choco_ di lidahnya. Lalu, seperti yang tadi Soobin lakukan, dia buru-buru menyuap beberapa sendok es krim miliknya untuk menutupi rasa stroberi yang menurutnya terlalu manis. Lalu detik berikutnya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Bin, parfum lo wangi stroberi juga, ya?"

Soobin mengangguk, "Iya, kecium?"

"Iya, wanginya enak. Lebih enak parfumnya daripada stroberi yang asli. Apartemen lo juga wangi stroberi nggak, sih? Tapi kadang berubah juga."

Soobin mengangguk lagi, "Kadang gue pake pengharum ruangan rasa apel, atau lilin aroma rasa lavender. Ganti-ganti, sih, tergantung _mood_."

"Kai bilang lo penggila parfum atau wangi-wangian gitu, _I guess he is right_."

"Nanti kalau lo ke apart gue lagi, gue tunjukin koleksi lilin aroma gue. Kayaknya kalau beli lilin aroma tuh dapet pahala, gue mungkin bakal langsung masuk surga." 

Kemudian Soobin beranjak dari bangkunya dan kembali lima menit kemudian dengan membawa es krim cokelat berukuran sedang. Dia mencoba menyuapi Yeonjun lagi, namun kali ini Yeonjun menolak mentah-mentah.

_Nggak lagi-lagi deh makan es krim rasa lain!_

Ketika waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul 5 sore, mereka akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu. Lalu seperti yang Soobin janjikan, dia menunjukkan seluruh koleksi lilin aromanya yang dia taruh di lemari khusus pada Yeonjun karena cowok itu mampir dulu ke apartemennya sebelum pulang ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Lo mau jualan apa gimana?" tanya Yeonjun sambil geleng-geleng. Soobin memiliki hampir semua rasa lilin beraroma. Dari ukuran kecil sampai besar, semuanya dia punya. 

"Gue nyalain ini setiap hari, jadi bosen kalau cuma pake satu rasa doang." 

"Ini fungsinya buat ngebantu tidur nyenyak semua, nih?" tanya Yeonjun saat dia menyadari semua lilin tersebut mempunyai satu kegunaan yang sama.

Soobin mengangguk, "Tapi nggak ngaruh, sih. Gue tetep susah tidur."

"Lo sebelum tidur mikirin yang jelek-jelek, nggak?"

"... Iya."

"Ya pantes susah tidur!"

"Tapi kalau nggak pun gue susah tidur."

"Coba sebelum lo tidur, bayangin hal-hal yang buat lo seneng, atau bayangin hal-hal yang lo sukai. Kayak misalnya es krim dan makanan-makanan pedes, atau film yang lo suka. _It worked for me._ "

"Lo susah tidur juga?"

"Dulu, sekarang sih udah nggak terlalu." 

"Kenapa tuh?"

"Kenapa ya? Kalau lo kenapa?"

"Pertanyaan gue menjebak diri gue sendiri, ya?"

Yeonjun tertawa, "Iya." 

"Gue tarik kembali, deh!" 

Yeonjun tertawa lagi, lalu melirik jam di tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukan pukul 7, "Kayaknya gue harus cabut sekarang, deh."

"Kenapa? Masih belum terlalu malem, kok. Biasanya juga lo diem di sini sampe jam 10 atau jam 11." 

"Gue mau siap-siap buat nonton Beomgyu, dia ada jadwal manggung malem ini."

"Manggung?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Dia kan punya band, jadi gitarisnya. Tiap malem minggu dia kerja _part time_ di kafe kakaknya Taehyun." 

"Keren juga."

"Lo mau ikut?"

Soobin hanya diam.

"Kai juga ikut, kok." 

"Serius?"

"Iya, dia deket banget sama Taehyun sekarang. Udah kayak _soulmate_. Jadi lo jangan cemburu, ya!" kata Yeonjun disisipi tawa.

"Nggak, gue justru malah seneng Kai akhirnya bisa bergaul sama orang lain. Selama ini gue ngerasa kalau gue nahan dia untuk berkembang."

"Terus, lo sendiri gimana?"

Soobin diam lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lilin-lilin aroma yang masih tertata rapi di lemari. 

" _I'm trying, ok_?" gumam Soobin sangat pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Yeonjun.

Yeonjun hanya menatapnya. Lalu Soobin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada cowok itu, "Gue bahkan sekarang udah nggak _denial_ lagi sama perasaan gue."

Yeonjun tersenyum, "Hebat!"

"Hebat? Apanya yang hebat? Ini mah nggak ada apa-apanya."

"Ya ada, dong! Ini tuh suatu kemajuan, jujur ke diri sendiri adalah langkah yang besar."

"Lo ngebuat seakan-akan gue melakukan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Gue masih diem di rumah dan nggak mau ketemu orang, Jun."

"Tapi kan lo udah mau ketemu gue? Main sama gue, ngebiarin gue diem di apartemen lo sampe malem. Coba waktu awal-awal, lo ketemu gue juga kayak yang males!" Yeonjun tertawa karena kalimat terakhir.

"Iya, sih..." 

" _Give yourself some credit_ , Choi Soobin. _You did well_ , kok." 

"Makasih." kata Soobin sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, boleh gue ikut?"

"Boleh, dong!" Yeonjun mengangguk antusias. "Gue siap-siap dulu, ya! Nanti gue jemput lagi." 

"Kenapa nggak pake baju ini aja, sih?"

"Dingin!"

"Dingin apanya? Segitu cuaca hari ini lagi panas-panasnya. Ini juga bahkan masih gerah, padahal udah jam segini."

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Tuan muda nggak boleh kedinginan sedikit pun! Dah ya gue ganti baju dulu."

Yeonjun segera lari terbirit-birit keluar sebelum Soobin sempat meresponnya.

"Tuan muda? Dasar sinting! Lagian dia ada masalah apa sih sama dingin?" gumam Soobin saat Yeonjun sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Ujung-ujungnya Soobin juga ikut bersiap-siap. Dia mandi dan mengganti kemeja yang dia pakai sebelumnya dengan _sweater_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Lalu entah kenapa, malam ini dia tiba-tiba ingin memakai anting _hoop_ berwarna perak yang sudah lama sekali tidak dia pakai. 

"Kenapa gue jadi serba item kayak tuh orang?!" katanya saat meliat bayangannya sendiri di cermin. 

Lima menit kemudian, Yeonjun juga sudah siap dan datang untuk menjemputnya. Soobin berlari kecil ke arah pintu saat mendengar beberapa ketukan, lalu membukanya. Kontras dengan saat mereka pergi ke toko es krim tadi, kali ini Yeonjun kembali dengan pakaiannya yang serba panjang dan hangat. 

"Nah, balik lagi kayak lagi di kutub." komentar Soobin.

Yeonjun tertawa, lalu memperhatikan kuping Soobin, " _It looks good on you_." katanya sambil menunjuk kedua antingnya. 

"Masa?"

"Iya, dua kali lipat lebih ganteng dari biasanya."

Soobin hanya tertawa sambil memukul bahu Yeonjun dengan pelan, lalu mengunci pintu sebelum berjalan mendahuluinya. Sementara Yeonjun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soobin yang menurutnya terlihat sangat menawan malam ini. Yeonjun berani bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saat Soobin membuka pintunya tadi. Bahkan setelah mereka sudah sampai di _basement_ , Yeonjun masih saja mencoba mencuri pandang selama beberapa kali.

"Lo tuh nggak tahan dingin, ya?" tanya Soobin saat mereka sudah ada di mobil.

"Iya, gue lemah banget sama dingin. Makanya gue jarang banget nyalain _AC_ di kamar." 

"Terus kalau musim dingin gimana?"

"Ya pake baju ekstra." 

"Tapi ini lo selalu nyalain _AC_ di mobil?"

"Takut lo gerah."

"Eh, nggak apa-apa matiin aja kalau dingin. Kok malah mikirin gue?"

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Udah matiin aja, Yeonjun." 

"Katanya cuaca hari ini lagi panas-panasnya?"

"Ya daripada lo kedinginan."

"Nggak terlalu dingin, kok. Masih standar."

"Kalau udah dingin matiin aja, ya!"

Yeonjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menancapkan pedal gas dan segera pergi meninggalkan _basement_ apartemen mereka.

Tak sampai 20 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah kafe bernama _Platform 9¾_ , sebuah nama yang unik dengan konsep yang sama uniknya. Seluruh dindingnya berwarna abu dengan corak abstrak yang sepertinya dibuat di tempat tanpa dirancang terlebih dahulu, namun tetap terlihat bagus dan keren. Menunya berbentuk seperti buku sihir yang terdapat tulisan " _Happiness Potions_ " di sampul depannya. Lalu ada sebuah sudut yang ditempeli dengan berbagai macam adegan dari film _Harry Potter_ yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk berfoto.

Soobin tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kafe ini di siang hari, tapi saat ini kafenya benar-benar terlihat sangat bagus dan cantik. Meskipun cahayanya remang-remang karena sudah malam, beberapa lampu led berbentuk _quotes_ dan gambar-gambar lucu dengan berbagai macam warna yang ditempel di dinding cukup mampu menerangi seluruh bagian kafe. 

"Kakaknya Taehyun penggemar berat _Harry Potter_ dan hal-hal sihir lainnya." kata Yeonjun saat melihat Soobin yang sedang memperhatikan sekitar.

"Pantesan. Bagus sih kafenya, unik." 

"Duduk di sana, yuk!" Yeonjun menunjuk kursi ujung dekat panggung untuk _live music_. Sudah ada Kai, Beomgyu, dan Taehyun di sana. 

"Nah gitu dong keluar dari kandang!" ujar Kai saat melihat Soobin.

Soobin hanya tersenyum canggung karena dia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan karena sudah berhasil keluar dari apartemennya; senang atau aneh? Lalu dia, Taehyun dan Beomgyu saling menyapa satu sama lain.

"Gyu, lo kapan mainnya?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Bentar lagi. Gue _check sound_ dulu, ya!"

Beomgyu beranjak dan pergi untuk menyetel gitarnya serta mengurus persiapannya untuk manggung malam ini. Sementara itu, keempat orang tadi memesan minuman mereka lalu mengobrol sambil menunggu Beomgyu. 

Lima menit kemudian, anggota band Beomgyu sudah siap. Mereka membawakan lagu _Don't Look Back In Anger_ dari _Oasis_ sebagai lagu pembuka. Yeonjun menyalakan rokoknya sebelum bernyanyi bersama sambil mengayunkan kedua tangannya, membuat Soobin tertawa renyah yang diikuti dengan nyanyian juga. Lalu, Kai berbisik, "Kangen denger lo nyanyi! Udah lama banget."

"Gue nyanyi kalau lagi _happy_ doang!"

"Jadi sekarang lagi _happy_?"

Soobin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Iya, _happy_!"

Kai tersenyum manis sekali sampai beberapa orang di meja sebelah tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari wajahnya yang sempurna. Taehyun berusaha menggodanya, tapi Kai dengan santainya berkata, "Kalau mau punya pacar, harus lolos seleksi dari Bahiyyih dulu."

"Adik lo?"

Kai mengangguk, "Adik gue jauh lebih protektif daripada kakak gue. Lea mah santai abis, bodo amat mau gue pacaran sama siapa juga, asalkan guenya seneng." 

"Tapi lo ada niat pacaran, nggak?"

"Enggak." jawab Kai sambil nyengir. 

"Gimana mau punya pacar, kerjaannya ngurusin gue mulu!" kata Soobin.

"Iya, kayak ngurus kucing!"

"Bandel dan susah diatur ya, Kai?" tanya Yeonjun sambil tertawa.

Soobin memutar bola matanya, lalu menyisip _ice chocolate caramel_ pesanannya yang baru saja datang. Lagu _Strawberries & Cigarettes_ dari Troye Sivan terdengar dari suara merdu si vokalis setelah lagu pertama selesai. Soobin melihat semua orang turut bernyanyi bersama, tapi hanya dia yang tidak merasa familiar dengan lagu tersebut.

"Yeonjun! Ini lagu apa, sih?" tanya Soobin.

" _Strawberries & Cigarettes_, lagunya Troye Sivan." jawab Yeonjun sambil mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal tersisa se-ujung jari. 

"Lagunya enak."

"Iya kan? Lagu kesukaan gue banget ini! Berdiri, yuk?" Yeonjun menarik tangan Soobin ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri di depan panggung _live music_ , lalu ikut bernyanyi bersama.

_Long nights, daydreams_  
_Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool_  
_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Soobin bisa merasakan Yeonjun menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Yeonjun yang bernyanyi dengan riang. 

_Blue eyes, black jeans_  
_Lighters and candy, I've been a fool_  
_But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

_"This can be our song!"_ kata Yeonjun setengah berteriak agar suaranya tidak teredam oleh suara musik.

Soobin menautkan kedua alisnya, tanda dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Yeonjun katakan.

" _Strawberries and Cigarettes! You smell like a strawberry while I smell like cigarettes_!" 

Soobin tertawa cukup keras, lalu mengayunkan tangannya sesuai irama meskipun dia tidak hapal lagu tersebut. 

_You always leave me wanting more_  
_I can't shake my hunger for_  
_Strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you_

Yeonjun menyanyikan bagian tersebut di telinga Soobin, lalu bertanya, "Lo nggak ada acara apa-apa lagi kan abis ini?"

"Nggak, kenapa?"

"Malem ini bareng gue terus, ya?"

"Kenapa? Lo nggak sanggup pisah sama gue?" tanya Soobin sambil tertawa.

"Iya, gue udah nggak bisa kalau nggak ada lo!"

"Nggak usah lebay!"

Mereka lalu tertawa sambil tanpa sengaja menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain. Dan masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, mereka bernyanyi bersama sampai lagu berikutnya, _Circles_ dari Post Malone dibawakan.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa lagu lagi, akhirnya Yeonjun, Soobin serta Beomgyu yang punya waktu istirahat selama 10 menit kembali ke kursi mereka. Taehyun dan Kai bertepuk tangan dan memuji Beomgyu yang sangat keren di atas panggung. Dia terlihat serius dan profesional, namun tetap menikmati permainannya. Kontras sekali dengan sikapnya yang suka bercanda sehari-hari. 

"Lo abis ini main lagi?" tanya Kai.

Beomgyu mengangguk, "Mungkin bakal mainin 2-3 lagu lagi, tergantung. Kalian pada santai, kan? Atau ada rencana lagi?"

Semuanya menggeleng kecuali Yeonjun, "Gue mau pergi sama Soobin." katanya tiba-tiba, membuat Soobin yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa bingung.

"Kemana?" tanya Taehyun.

"Ada, deh! Jadi gue nggak bisa nemenin sampe _closing_ , nggak apa-apa, ya?"

Beomgyu mengangguk, "Ada Taehyun sama Kai, kok."

"Lo balik sama siapa nanti?"

"Sama gue." kata Taehyun. "Gue bawa mobil, tadi berangkat bareng sama mereka juga." 

"Oke, kalau gitu gue cabut sekarang, ya?"

"Mau kemana, sih?" tanya Soobin.

"Nggak usah kepo!"

Soobin melotot, sementara Yeonjun malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berdiri. "Gue cabut duluan, ya!" katanya pamit pada mereka bertiga. Soobin lalu turut berpamitan dan berdiri untuk menyusulnya.

"Serius, Jun, ini mau kemana?" tanya Soobin lagi saat mereka sudah di mobil.

"Rahasia!"

"Jangan bawa gue ke tempat yang aneh!" 

"Nggak aneh, kok. Lo laper, nggak?"

"Lumayan."

Yeonjun mengendarai mobilnya ke arah Pizza Hut, lalu memesan 2 kotak pizza berukuran besar. Setelah itu dia mampir ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa _snack_ dan minuman dingin.

"Ini kita mau piknik apa gimana?" tanya Soobin saat melihat banyaknya makanan yang mereka bawa.

" _Kind of_."

"Hah? Piknik di mana anjir jam segini?!"

Yeonjun tersenyum, "Liat aja nanti."

Mereka menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 1 jam di jalan. Soobin yang tadinya sudah tidak bertanya-tanya lagi kini lanjut menanyai Yeonjun saat mereka masuk ke sebuah parkiran yang di kelilingi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Tak ada satupun kendaraan di sana selain mobil milik Yeonjun. Penerangannya pun tidak terlalu bagus, hanya ada sumber cahaya dari lentera yang di pasang di beberapa pohon. Yeonjun keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu lalu mengambil tas ransel hitam yang dia simpan di bagasi.

"Yeonjun... Serem..." kata Soobin sambil mengambil beberapa kantong makanan yang tadi dibeli sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dia bukan termasuk orang yang penakut, tapi berada di tempat yang tidak dia ketahui, apalagi dengan keadaan sekelilingnya yang seperti itu membuatnya merasa gelisah. 

"Sini, pegang tangan gue." Yeonjun mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung dibalas oleh Soobin. "Nanti di sana nggak akan serem, kok." 

"Di sana?"

Yeonjun tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menarik Soobin ke tanah kosong yang dipenuhi oleh rumput liar yang ukurannya sejajar dengan mata kaki mereka, sementara tangan lainnya penuh dengan kantong plastik berisi pizza.

Mereka melalui jalan yang berkelok-kelok serta beberapa tanjakan yang menyulitkan mereka, apalagi dengan penerangan yang buruk dan tangan mereka yang penuh. Tapi tidak sampai 5 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di lahan kosong yang cukup luas dengan beberapa tiang lampu penerangan. Dari sini bulan dan bintang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Kita mau _stargazing_?" tanya Soobin.

Yeonjun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menariknya ke tengah-tengah lahan. Saat sudah menemukan _spot_ yang bagus, ia melepas genggamannya dan menyimpan dua kotak pizza yang sudah mulai terasa berat, lalu mengambil selimut besar dari dalam tasnya dan menggelarnya. "Sini, duduk." katanya pada Soobin sambil duduk bersila.

Soobin menyimpan kantong makanan terlebih dahulu sebelum dia duduk, lalu melihat sekitar, "Lo nemu dari mana tempat ini?" tanyanya kagum.

"Bagus, kan? Nggak serem."

"Iya, indah."

"Dulu daerah yang banyak rumput liar tadi tuh tempat keluarga gue main _softball_. Terus pas gue kelas 2 SMA, tempatnya pindah dan jadi tanah kosong. Sedangkan lahan ini dulu tempat wisata perkemahan gitu, tapi nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ditutup bahkan sebelum tempat _softball_ nya pindah. Semenjak itu tempat ini udah jadi tongkrongan gue kalo lagi mumet karena ampir nggak pernah ada orang yang ke sini, paling cuma pengurus yang masih suka ngerawat lahan ini." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Soobin mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu merebahkan dirinya di atas selimut. Di bagian sini rumputnya tidak liar dan kasar seperti di lahan kosong tadi, jadi punggungnya tetap merasa nyaman meskipun selimut tersebut tidak terlalu tebal.

Yeonjun mengikuti Soobin untuk merebahkan dirinya dan menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Selama beberapa menit tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Baik Yeonjun maupun Soobin hanya diam sambil melihat ke arah langit.

Malam itu, entah kebetulan atau tidak, bintang-bintang muncul lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Tapi kayaknya kalau ke sini sendirian serem juga." kata Soobin akhirnya duluan membuka suara.

"Nggak juga, kok. Gue berani-berani aja."

"Lo pernah sendirian ke sini?!"

"Gue selalu sendirian kalau ke sini, baru kali ini doang gue bawa orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... Kenapa ya?" Yeonjun benar-benar berpikir, kenapa baru kali ini dia mengajak seseorang ke tempat ini? 

"Emangnya nggak serem, ya?"

"Gue kebanyakan siang-siang sih ke sininya. Kalau malem pas lagi mumet banget doang dan males balik. Bisa sampe subuh gue diem di sini. Dan nggak serem, kok, sepi doang paling."

"Ternyata orang seceria lo bisa mumet juga, ya."

Yeonjun tertawa, "Gue nggak seceria yang lo bayangin, kok."

Soobin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yeonjun, "Gue mau denger ceritanya, dong."

Mendengar itu, Yeonjun jadi balik menatap Soobin, "Kenapa? Udah mulai pengen tau tentang kehidupan gue?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Iya." 

"Sekarang bukan gue doang nih yang pengen tau tentang lo?"

Soobin memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap langit, "Kalau lo nggak mau cerita juga nggak apa-apa, kok. Gue tau cerita sama orang asing kadang emang nggak nyaman."

"Tapi lo bukan orang asing, tuh?"

"Jadi lo mau cerita?"

"Nggak."

"Rese, lu! Nggak usah ngomong kalau gitu!"

Yeonjun tertawa renyah, disusul oleh hening yang datang lagi di antara mereka. Detik berikutnya, Yeonjun bicara dengan suara pelan, "Dulu, waktu SMA, gue diselingkuhin sama mantan gue." 

Meskipun terkejut, Soobin tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Kita pacaran dari kelas 3 SMP sampai beberapa bulan setelah naik ke kelas 3 SMA. Hubungan kita baik-baik aja. Bahagia, bikin beberapa orang sirik, langgeng pula. Yah... Setidaknya itu yang gue kira." ada jeda sebentar sebelum dia melanjutkan ceritanya. 

"Pas jalan dua tahun, gue ngerasa dia mulai berubah. Yang asalnya baik banget dan memperlakukan gue dengan penuh kasih sayang jadi kasar, tempramental, terus kayak nggak peduli lagi sama perasaan gue. Dia juga sering ngelarang gue ini itu, yang bodohnya semuanya gue turutin. Gue sama sekali nggak nyadar kalau itu semua adalah _red flag_ ; peringatan kalau hubungan gue udah nggak beres. Di bayangan gue, semuanya masih sama kayak waktu awal-awal gue pacaran sama dia; indah dan penuh cinta. Dan tanpa sadar gue terjebak di bayangan itu selama bertahun-tahun."

Soobin tetap bungkam, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya menunggu Yeonjun sampai selesai bercerita.

"Terus, ada satu waktu di mana dia bener-bener posesif sampe gue nggak dibolehin ketemu sama temen-temen gue, termasuk Taehyun dan Beomgyu yang udah temenan sama gue dari kelas 1 SMP, bahkan sebelum gue kenal sama dia. Tololnya, gue nurut. Gue terlalu takut untuk ngelawan. Gue mulai ngejauh dan mutusin semua kontak sama temen-temen gue, alesannya gue sibuk. Tapi Taehyun sama Beomgyu tau ada yang nggak beres, dan akhirnya mereka tau semuanya setelah maksa gue buat ngomong. Terus mereka pengen ngobrol soal ini sama mantan gue, tapi gue larang. Gue nggak mau mereka ribut. Singkat cerita, beberapa bulan kemudian gue mergokin dia lagi jalan sama orang lain sambil pegangan tangan di bioskop, mau masuk ke studio _Velvet_."

Yeonjun tertawa miris, "Ternyata selama ini dia posesif dan larang-larang gue karena dia sendiri selingkuh. Lucu, ya? Mau tau nggak alasan dia selingkuh apaan?"

"Apa?" 

"Katanya gue nggak cukup buat dia." Yeonjun tertawa miris lagi. "Setelah itu kita putus, dan di bulan-bulan awal gue menderita banget. Ngerasa sampah, ngerasa kangen dan nggak bisa kalau nggak ada dia. Gue juga mikir gue nggak akan bisa sama orang lain selain dia, nggak ada yang bisa nerima gue selain dia, gue ngerasa diri gue nggak akan pernah cukup, pokoknya gue ngerasa kecil banget. Gue bingung kenapa bisa-bisanya gue kangen dan ngerasa masih butuh dia setelah diperlakuin kayak gitu, tapi akhirnya gue tau kalau itu adalah efek dari hubungan yang _toxic_. Taehyun dan Beomgyu yang nyadarin dan nolongin gue. Ternyata selama ini hubungan yang gue anggap indah dan sempurna itu cuma ada di kepala gue doang."

Yeonjun membiarkan pandangannya tenggelam di langit malam untuk beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu gue sama sekali nggak bisa berhubungan lagi sama orang lain. Jangankan berhubungan, untuk jatuh cinta atau sekedar tertarik pun susah. Pecahan memori dari hubungan gue dulu sama dia selalu balik lagi tiap kali gue mencoba untuk memulai awal yang baru, dan itu bikin gue takut. Pokoknya nyiksa banget. Jadi ujung-ujungnya gue selalu lari."

"Terus, gimana perasaan lo sekarang? Udah baik-baik aja?" akhirnya Soobin membuka mulutnya tanpa ditanya terlebih dahulu.

"Gue udah jauh lebih baik sekarang, kepercayaan diri dan sifat gue juga udah balik lagi kayak dulu. Tapi untuk percaya dan memulai hubungan lagi sama orang, gue masih ragu. Sampai..." Yeonjun berhenti di tengah-tengah, ragu apakah dia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Sampai apa?"

"Sampai gue ketemu lo." 

Pada akhirnya, Yeonjun mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan. Setelah sekian lama, Soobin memang orang pertama yang membuat dia berani dan tidak mau lari. Sementara Soobin sendiri terdiam, sama sekali tidak memperkirakan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut cowok di sebelahnya itu.

"Kaget? Sama, gue juga." ujar Yeonjun. "Gue nggak pernah ngira semua ketakutan gue ilang gitu aja waktu liat cowok tinggi yang mukanya jutek abis berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartemen gue."

"Elo yang berdiri di depan kamar gue, ngalangin aja!"

Yeonjun kembali dengan tawanya yang renyah, bukan tawa yang miris seperti tadi. 

"Ini lo udah selesai ceritanya?" tanya Soobin.

"Udah, kenapa?"

"Oke, _first of all_ , boleh nggak gue ngelindes mantan lo?"

"Hahaha! Kenapa?" tanya Yeonjun sambil tertawa keras.

"Setan juga malu kali kalau liat dia! Najis bener kelakuannya!"

Yeonjun tertawa lagi. Senang rasanya melihat Soobin marah untuknya. Entah karena Soobin sudah mulai peduli padanya, atau karena memang cowok itu benci tipe manusia seperi mantannya. Yang jelas, Yeonjun merasa hatinya sedikit ringan.

" _Second of all_ , gue doain semoga Taehyun dan Beomgyu masuk surga! Dan yang terakhir, gue harap lo sekarang nggak ngerasa sampah atau nggak cukup lagi." lanjut Soobin.

"Kenapa, tuh?"

"Soalnya menurut gue, lo lebih dari cukup. Bahkan terlalu sempurna untuk orang kayak gue."

"Orang kayak lo?"

"Lo nggak liat gue sesuram apa?" tanya Soobin sambil tertawa miris, persis seperti Yeonjun tadi. "Sedangkan lo itu cerah dan penuh warna, kenapa sukanya sama orang yang sangat abu-abu kayak gue?"

"Lo itu jauh dari apa yang lo pikirkan, Bin."

"Gimana, coba?"

"Susah dijelasin, intinya gue seneng udah ketemu sama lo."

"Nggak nyambung! Gue nanya apa, jawabnya apa."

"Ah males ngomong! Gue capek udah ngomong panjang lebar tadi." 

Soobin menarik ujung bibir kanannya ke atas tanda mencemooh, lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Yeonjun, "Hey, Yeonjun." panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Makasih ya udah percaya sama gue. Gue yakin nggak mudah bagi lo untuk nyeritain semua ini dan ngegali lagi ingatan masa lalu lo yang nggak menyenangkan." 

Yeonjun ikut tersenyum, manis sekali, "Makasih juga udah mau dengerin dan nggak menghakimi gue sedikit pun. Beberapa orang menyalahkan gue karena katanya gue terlalu lemah dan bodoh untuk ngelawan. Terus orang tua gue malah nganggep kalau ini cuma cinta monyet, padahal efeknya cukup besar buat gue." 

"Orang tuh emang nggak mau repot-repot liat sesuatu dari sisi lain. Yang mereka lakuin cuma melihat dari sudut yang mereka mau dan nyalahin atau berasumsi tanpa mencoba untuk mencari kebenarannya." 

"Oooh, kayaknya agak curhat, nih?"

"Jangan mancing gue buat cerita!"

"Hahaha! Tau aja!"

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan bercengkrama serta disisipi oleh argumen yang tidak penting seperti biasa sambil menyantap makanan yang mereka beli sebelumnya. Saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena dua-duanya sudah merasa lelah, apalagi Soobin yang sesekali tertidur di mobil. 

"Semoga tidur lo nyenyak ya, Soobin." kata Yeonjun saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kamar.

Dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, Soobin mengangguk, "Lo juga ya. Makasih untuk hari ini, _I had so much fun_."

Kemudian, dua pintu yang berbeda itu pun terkunci rapat, menutupi dua perasaan yang sama di dalamnya.


	6. Pecah

Sepulang kuliah, Soobin mendapati dirinya lagi-lagi sedang bersama si rambut biru yang kini tengah sibuk memilih alat gambar di sampingnya. Biasanya Yeonjun yang selalu menghampirinya terlebih dahulu, namun kali ini dia sendiri yang meminta Yeonjun untuk menemaninya membeli alat-alat gambar untuk tugas kuliahnya. Si rambut biru tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati, meskipun dia bingung mengapa anak jurusan musik diberi tugas untuk menggambar.

"Dosen gue yang ini kalau ngasih tugas emang selalu aneh dan nggak nyambung." jelas Soobin saat Yeonjun bertanya.

Yeonjun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tatapannya masih fokus pada beberapa merek alat gambar di hadapannya. Setelah sekian lama memilih, akhirnya dia mengambil satu kotak berwarna abu yang berisi beberapa pensil dengan jenis dan warna yang berbeda. 

"Lo pasti nggak akan dikasih tugas menggambar yang berat, nah alat ini cocok buat pemula atau kalau mau iseng-iseng ngegambar." jelasnya sambil memberikan kotak itu pada Soobin.

Soobin melirik kotak yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya, lalu sesekali melihat ke arah alat gambar lain yang masih tertata rapi di rak. Menurutnya, tidak ada perbedaan antara kotak ini dengan kotak yang lain. Tapi karena Yeonjun lah yang paling mengerti tentang hal ini, dia memutuskan untuk membelinya tanpa bertanya lagi. 

"Mumpung lagi di luar, gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Soobin saat sudah selesai membayar.

Yeonjun menaikkan alis kirinya, "Tumben? Biasanya lo nempel mulu sama kasur."

"Lagi pengen aja, sekalian gue ingin makan ramen." 

"Oh, boleh juga!"

Soobin menarik tangan Yeonjun dan berjalan ke arah _food court_. Dia ingat Kai pernah merekomendasikan tempat ramen yang enak di _mall_ ini.

"Sori ya, di sini banyak orang soalnya, gue takut. Kalau lo risih karena gue megang tangan lo bilang aja, ya." kata Soobin saat mereka menaiki eskalator.

"Nggak apa-apa, gue suka kok. Lagian kan ini bukan pertama kalinya kita pegangan tangan."

Soobin cepat-cepat membuang mukanya, entah kenapa dia merasa malu. Wajahnya terasa panas dan jarinya tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetuk pegangan eskalator. 

"Kalau lo takut, ramennya dibungkus aja." ujar Yeonjun.

"Nggak apa-apa, enakan makan di tempat." 

"Oke, tapi kalau udah nggak kuat bilang, ya?"

Soobin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Memang benar kalau kita sering banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang, lambat laun kebiasaan orang itu akan menempel pada kita. Buktinya sekarang, Soobin jadi lebih sering menyunggingkan senyum dibanding biasanya. Mungkin dia tertular oleh Yeonjun yang selalu tersenyum, bahkan ketika sedang dimarahi olehnya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di _food court_ , Soobin menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong yang terletak di _smoking area_ , "Duduk di situ aja, ya? Lo pasti mau ngerokok."

"Pengertian banget!"

"Iya lah, gue mah emang pengertian!"

Yeonjun tertawa sambil memencet hidung Soobin dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sampai sedikit kemerahan. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah _booth_ ramen karena makanannya harus dipesan terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum mereka sampai, langkah Soobin tiba-tiba terhenti, dan mukanya berubah pucat.

"Soobin? Kenapa?" tanya Yeonjun, lalu matanya mengikuti ke arah pandangan yang dilihat Soobin. 

Soobin hanya melihat ke satu arah, yaitu sekumpulan anak seumuran mereka yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut. Detik berikutnya, mereka tersenyum sinis.

"Aw, Choi Soobin? Lama nggak ketemu." ujar seorang cowok berambut abu-abu.

"Iya, lama banget nggak ketemu, sekalinya ketemu papasan kayak gini. Gimana kabar lo?" tanya cowok di sebelahnya yang bertubuh tinggi, hampir setara dengan Soobin.

Soobin tidak menjawab, dia hanya membeku sementara tangannya semakin menggenggam tangan Yeonjun dengan erat. 

"Kok malah bengong? Hmm, efek make mah gitu sih, ya! Kayak yang bego." kata si tinggi lagi, disusul oleh tawa teman-temannya yang lain.

 _Make?_ Batin Yeonjun.

Soobin merasa dirinya sedang dihantam godam besar berkali-kali. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, dan seluruh memori di masa sekolahnya dulu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya.

"Ini cowok lo?" tanya seorang cewek berambut sebahu sambil menunjuk Yeonjun. "Cakep juga. Tapi _sama_ kayak lo, nggak?" lalu mereka tertawa lagi.

Yeonjun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis. Dia tidak tahu siapa mereka, dan apa masalah mereka dengan cowok yang sedang digenggamnya ini, tapi dia sangat tidak suka dengan cara mereka berbicara pada Soobin. 

Mereka terus berbicara—dengan nada mengejek yang sama seperti tadi—tetapi Soobin tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya, dan pandangannya pun mulai kabur. 

Tahu-tahu, detik berikutnya dia sudah ditarik keluar dari _food court_ oleh Yeonjun yang kini sedang merangkulnya dengan erat. Yeonjun kerap berbisik, "Nggak apa-apa, Soobin." lalu mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara mengusap punggungnya yang lebar. 

Soobin sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana dia sampai ke apartemen. Yang jelas, tahu-tahu dia sudah berada di ruang tamunya. Saat dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di tempat yang paling aman menurutnya, dia segera menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, dan memeluk kakinya sendiri sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yeonjun merasa hatinya seperti sedang ditusuk berkali-kali. Dadanya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Rasa marah pun membuncah sampai membuat kepalanya berdengung saat melihat Soobin menangis. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, karena sedikit saja dia salah bicara, mungkin itu hanya akan memperdalam luka cowok di depannya ini.

Soobin terus menangis. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit, tapi yang paling kentara adalah nyeri di dadanya. Rasa takut, marah, menyesal, semua bercampur jadi satu. 

"Soobin..." Yeonjun tanpa sadar memanggilnya pelan.

"Peluk..." kata Soobin terisak. "... Tolong peluk aku, Yeonjun."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yeonjun segera berlari dan berlutut untuk memeluknya. Soobin melepaskan kakinya sendiri dan berhambur ke tubuh hangat Yeonjun yang kini merengkuhnya dengan erat. Tangannya mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, tanda bahwa Soobin tidak sendiri; tanda bahwa Yeonjun akan selalu ada di sisinya. 

Akhirnya, tembok yang Soobin bangun tinggi-tinggi dengan kokoh selama ini pun hancur dalam hitungan detik, bersama dengan dirinya yang kini hanya bisa mengandalkan lengan Yeonjun yang menahan tubuhnya untuk bertumpu. 

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa." 

Yeonjun tak henti-hentinya menenangkan Soobin yang kini sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Di apartemen yang sepi ini, hanya terdengar suara tangisan Soobin yang memilukan. Lama sekali ia menangis, dan sekujur tubuhnya yang tadi gemetaran sekarang terasa lemas. Saat akhirnya ia sudah merasa tenang, ia mendongakan kepalanya, lalu menatap Yeonjun dengan tatapan nanar.

"Maaf." 

Yeonjun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Udah ngerepotin."

"Nggak. Mereka itu siapa?"

Soobin hanya diam, lalu memencet batang hidungnya pelan karena dia merasa sedikit pusing. Yeonjun berdiri lalu menarik tangan Soobin dengan lembut, "Pindah ke kamar, yuk. Biar lo istirahat." 

Soobin mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Yeonjun yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Cowok itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi, dia sangat menghormati Soobin, dan ini membuat perasaannya gundah.

Apapun yang jatuh akan selalu sakit, Soobin akan selalu mengingat hal ini.

"Nih, istirahat."

Saat mereka sudah sampai di kamar, Yeonjun menata tempat tidur dan posisi Soobin agar dia merasa nyaman. Soobin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, lalu menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya di balik selimut tebalnya. Sedangkan Yeonjun duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Yeonjun." panggilnya dengan suara serak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hm?"

"Gue benci kalau terlihat lemah depan orang, jadi yang tadi lupain aja, ya."

Yeonjun tak habis pikir, bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan suara tangisan memilukan dari orang yang dia sayangi yang masih bergema di telinganya sampai sekarang? Bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan tubuh lemah Soobin yang tadi dia rengkuh? Bagaimana bisa dia lupa dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Seolah Soobin baik-baik saja setelah kejadian ini.

"Soobin, gue sayang sama lo." ujar Yeonjun. 

"Sayang?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Karena itu gue nggak bisa liat lo sok kuat sendirian lagi. Rasanya nyesek, sumpah. Lo boleh kok nangis, sedih, atau _stress_ sama sesuatu. Asalkan jangan ditahan sendirian aja." 

Soobin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia hanya bisa menatap Yeonjun yang kini menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak terbaca. Apakah dia sedih? Apakah dia marah? Atau apakah dia mulai membencinya?

"Lo benci sama gue, nggak?" tanya Soobin.

"Gue baru aja bilang kalau gue sayang sama lo."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba bilang sayang sama gue? Kan lo naksir gue doang, itu pun karena gue ganteng. Sekarang gue terlihat kacau, mungkin lo bisa mikir-mikir lagi."

"Menurut lo sering menghabiskan waktu bareng nggak bakal bikin perasaan ini tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu? Sekarang gue udah nggak peduli mau lo ganteng apa nggak, yang penting lo seneng." 

"Lo aneh. Aneh banget."

"Apanya?"

"Lo tadi denger kan omongan orang-orang itu?"

"Iya, gue denger."

"Terus kenapa lo nggak _ilfeel_? Emangnya lo nggak curiga sama apa yang mereka bilang? Emangnya lo nggak bertanya-tanya?"

"Gue dari tadi bertanya-tanya, tapi apa sekarang itu penting?"

"Ya penting, lah!"

Yeonjun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Yeonjun, kalau lo tau gue sebenernya gimana, apa lo masih bisa menatap gue dengan tatapan yang sama?"

"Gue nggak ngerti maksud lo apa."

"Lo selalu nganggep kalau gue orang baik, kan? Padahal kenyataannya nggak kayak gitu."

" _Elaborate, please_?"

Soobin mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, lalu mencari sesuatu selama beberapa saat sebelum memberikannya pada Yeonjun. 

_Artikel?_ Batin Yeonjun.

Soobin menunjukkan sebuah artikel lama yang ditulis sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu tentang seorang pengedar narkoba yang masih duduk di bangku SMA.

_Tersangka merupakan anak seorang pemilik hotel berbintang 4 di kota X. Dari informasi yang didapat dari saksi, tersangka juga sering mengajak teman-temannya untuk menggunakan barang haram tersebut._

Setelah Yeonjun selesai membaca artikel tersebut, dia beralih lagi pada Soobin yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar, hampir sama seperti tadi saat ia baru selesai menangis.

"Ini elo?" tanya Yeonjun.

"Sekarang lo tau kan, gue orang yang seperti apa? Masih banyak waktu dan kesempatan buat lo mundur."

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, ini beneran elo?"

Tapi Soobin hanya diam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang tertutup. Dia bisa merasakan matanya yang mulai terasa panas. Dia tidak ingin Yeonjun melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Hey, Soobin, liat gue." 

Yeonjun menarik dagu Soobin agar melihat ke arahnya, lalu mendapati cowok itu sedang menangis lagi. 

"Lo pasti kecewa, kan?" tanya Soobin dengan suara bergetar.

"Gue bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Soobin, lo bahkan nggak ngerokok."

"Emang yang nggak ngerokok nggak mungkin ngobat?" 

Yeonjun merasa ada yang aneh, ada sesuatu yang masih ditutupi oleh Soobin. Dia kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan merangkak untuk merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Soobin.

"Jadi selain jadi pengedar, lo juga make barang lo?" tanya Yeonjun sambil melihat ke langit-langit.

"Kok lo bisa sesantai ini?" tanya Soobin bingung. "Harusnya sekarang lo lari, bukannya malah tiduran di sebelah gue."

"Gimana cara lo makenya? Disuntik?" Yeonjun lanjut bertanya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Soobin.

Soobin terdiam.

"Lo beli barangnya di mana?"

Dia terdiam lagi.

"Soobin."

"Ya?"

"Lo nggak tau apa-apa soal ini, kan?"

Lagi-lagi, Soobin hanya diam. Yeonjun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soobin yang kini berusaha menghindari tatapannya, lalu berkata pelan, "Boleh gue denger ceritanya?"

Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meremas ujung selimutnya. Ini kali pertama ada orang yang tidak meragukannya, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah ini adalah hal yang bagus atau tidak. Selama ini Yeonjun selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan saat ia menunjukkan artikel yang berisi rumor tentang dirinya, cowok itu tetap bergeming. Yeonjun tidak pernah lari atau melepaskan genggaman tangannya sekalipun.

"Gue nggak pernah nyeritain tentang ini sama siapapun, bahkan Kai. Dia cuma tau garis besarnya doang. Jadi, boleh nggak gue minta satu permintaan?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa. Kalau seandainya abis ini lo jadi benci sama gue, tolong tetep rahasiain hal ini, apalagi dari Kai. Gue nggak tau reaksi dia bakal kayak gimana, tapi gue belum sanggup kehilangan dia." Soobin berhenti sejenak karena suaranya tercekat. "Selama ini cuma Kai yang gue punya, sebelum gue kenal sama lo."

Yeonjun tersenyum menenangkan, "Iya, tenang aja. Gue nggak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kok."

Ada keheningan di antara mereka selama beberapa saat. Lalu kemudian Soobin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum dia berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Gue sama sekali nggak pernah nyentuh barang itu." 

Yeonjun hanya menatapnya, menunggu dia untuk bicara lagi.

"Orang-orang yang papasan sama kita tadi, itu dulunya sahabat-sahabat gue. Kita semua deket banget, kemana-mana selalu barengan. Sifat gue yang ceria dulu juga bikin orang-orang sekitar gue nempel sama gue, jadi gue punya banyak _circle_ pertemanan. Tapi di antara banyaknya temen-temen gue, gue paling deket sama mereka." 

Soobin menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, "Gue dulu percaya banget sama mereka, terus mikir kalau kita semua bakal selalu barengan sampe mati. Betapa naifnya gue dulu." dia lalu tertawa mencemooh sebelum melanjutkan, "Selain temen-temen gue itu, ada satu orang lagi yang paling gue percaya; mantan gue, Minhee. Gue pacaran sama dia sekitar dua tahun, dan selama itu kita nggak pernah punya masalah besar. Gue selalu percaya sama dia, dan gue pikir dia juga bakal selalu percaya sama gue kayak yang dia omongin, sampai..."

Soobin menelan ludahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya karena mulai terasa panas lagi. Soobin terdiam sejenak untuk memberi dirinya waktu, dan Yeonjun dengan sabar menunggunya dalam diam sampai dia bicara lagi.

"... Sampai malam itu." lanjut Soobin. "Waktu itu kita lagi _staycation_ di vilanya temen gue yang rambutnya pendek tadi, yang nyangka kalau lo cowok gue. Kita semua emang sering nginep bareng. Malem itu awalnya nggak ada yang aneh, semua berjalan seperti biasanya; kita seneng-seneng, masak bareng, main game, dan ngelakuin hal-hal lain yang anak kelas 2 SMA lakuin sewajarnya. Terus sekitar jam 10 malem, salah satu temen gue yang rambutnya abu tadi, namanya Axel, tiba-tiba berlagak aneh, kayak yang lagi mabok. Gue sama temen-temen cuma becandain doang kayak ngomong dia diem-diem bawa minuman, terus gue nyeletuk, 'Lo kayak abis make narkoba!' temen-temen gue ketawa dan lanjut becandain dia, tapi dia nggak bilang apa-apa, cuma nyengir nggak jelas.

"Besoknya kita balik, dan dia udah nggak sengawur malem meskipun masih agak teler. Terus pas gue udah nyampe rumah, gue langsung tidur tanpa beresin baju-baju gue karena gue ngerasa capek. Lalu orang tua gue ngebangunin gue, katanya ada polisi yang dateng ke rumah nyariin gue. Gue bingung dan kaget, ada urusan apa mereka sama gue? Tapi akhirnya gue nemuin polisi itu, dan dia ngeluarin surat izin buat menggeledah kamar gue. Karena gue ngerasa nggak salah apa-apa, gue dengan senang hati mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Gue mikir, emang mereka mau nemuin apaan? Di kamar gue nggak ada yang aneh. Tapi bungkusan kecil yang mereka temuin di tas gue bikin gue kaget setengah mati.

"Mereka nanya, 'Ini punya kamu?' yang otomatis gue jawab bukan. Orang tua gue kaget setengah mati, mereka udah siap-siap mau ngeinterogasi gue. Sedangkan gue bingung, sejak kapan barang itu ada di tas gue? Singkat cerita, ternyata orang tua Axel nemuin barang itu di tasnya pas dia balik, lalu langsung nyuruh dia tes _urine_ , dan hasilnya positif. Gue juga disuruh tes _urine_ , dan tentu hasilnya negatif, orang gue nggak pernah nyentuh barang itu. Tapi polisi malah mau nangkep gue. Axel bilang kalau selama ini dia dipaksa dan diancem sama gue buat make dan jual barang itu ke orang-orang. Bagi gue ini konyol banget, karena gue aja nggak tau kalau dia make. Tapi dia ngasih keterangan yang meyakinkan banget bahkan polisi dan semua orang juga percaya sama dia, termasuk orang tua gue dan... Minhee. Temen-temen gue yang lain juga percaya, apalagi gara-gara celetukan gue soal narkoba di vila. Pokoknya semuanya rapi, kayak yang udah direncanain dari awal, termasuk gimana ceritanya barang itu bisa ada di tas gue.

"Karena orang tua gue banyak duit, akhirnya mereka nyogok polisi supaya nggak nangkep gue. Tapi kehidupan gue setelah itu kayaknya nggak ada bedanya sama di penjara. Gue dikucilin di sekolah sampai gue akhirnya pindah pas kelas 3 jadi _homeschooling_ —tapi itu juga karena orang tua gue malu. Mereka bahkan nggak nunjukin gue ke siapa-siapa setelah itu. Gue selalu di rumah, semua akun medsos gue dihapus, dan gue hampir nggak pernah berinteraksi sama siapapun. Gue udah coba jelasin, tapi nggak ada satupun yang percaya atau bahkan mau dengerin gue. Semua orang memalingkan wajah, termasuk Minhee yang paling gue percaya. Dia mutusin gue tanpa mikir dua kali, tanpa dengerin cerita dari sisi gue dulu. Lalu akhirnya gue pindah ke sini, dan mulai hidup baru sebagai orang yang baru."

Soobin lalu tertawa miris, "Jangan salah, orang tua gue nyogok bukan karena mereka peduli atau pengen anaknya ngelanjutin kehidupannya dan punya masa depan yang cerah, tapi karena mereka malu kalau punya anak seorang narapidana. Keluarga Choi yang bermartabat nggak mungkin punya seorang kriminal sebagai anggota keluarganya. Makanya kayak yang tadi gue bilang, gue juga jadi _homeschooling_. Mereka nggak sanggup untuk menampakkan diri di sekolah tiap mau ambil rapor gue. Ironisnya, Axel yang udah terbukti positif malah bebas dan dapet perhatian dari orang-orang karena udah jadi 'korban manipulatif' gue.

"Maka dari itu gue jadi nggak percaya sama siapapun dan nggak ngizinin orang lain masuk ke kehidupan gue. Gue jadi curigaan dan selalu takut tiap ada yang mau jadi temen gue atau mau kenalan sama gue. Bisa jadi semuanya keulang lagi kayak dulu, bisa jadi mereka berkhianat setelah gue udah percaya sama mereka. Jadi untuk mengantisipasi, mending gue tutup rapat-rapat diri gue dari awal. Karena dulu juga hubungan gue sama orang-orang itu berawal dari perkenalan singkat yang berujung sama kehancuran gue sekarang. Tapi kalau soal Kai, dia satu-satunya pengecualian, dulu."

"Dulu?" Yeonjun akhirnya buka suara.

"Iya, dulu. Sebelum gue ketemu lo."

Yeonjun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti. 

"Gue bahkan nggak mau ada orang yang masuk ke kamar gue kalau nggak penting-penting amat, tapi lo dengan mudahnya bisa masuk dan bahkan tiduran di sebelah gue." 

"Yang artinya?"

"Gue sebenernya nggak mau mengakui hal ini, dan mencoba untuk membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Tapi gue juga nggak menganggap lo temen biasa lagi. Gue emang selalu menutup diri rapat-rapat, tapi hati nggak akan pernah bisa dibohongin."

Soobin berhenti sejenak. _I have nothing to lose, anyway,_ batinnya. Lalu menatap Yeonjun lekat-lekat.

"Choi Yeonjun, gue jatuh cinta sama lo." 

Yeonjun tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Kenapa lo coba ngebuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Karena yang jatuh akan selalu sakit." 

"Terus sekarang sakit, nggak?"

Soobin menggeleng, "Tapi gue udah mempersiapkan diri."

"Mempersiapkan diri untuk apa?"

"Kalau abis ini lo nggak percaya sama gue dan memilih untuk pergi. Gue udah antisipasi dari awal, meskipun bakal sakit banget kalau lo nggak ada."

"Choi Soobin, lo konyol banget."

"Hah?"

"Bin, bahkan sebelum lo cerita, gue udah percaya sama lo. Sekarang setelah semuanya udah jelas, apa coba alesan gue buat ninggalin lo? Nggak ada."

"Lo percaya sama gue?"

"Selalu, Soobin. Kayak lo percaya sama gue." 

"Meskipun semua orang memalingkan muka?"

"Persetan. Biarin semua orang memalingkan muka mereka yang nggak seberapa itu, yang penting muka gue yang enak diliat ini nggak pernah berpaling."

Soobin menatap Yeonjun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, membuat cowok berambut biru itu tersenyum lembut.

"Gue yakin Kai juga bakal percaya sama lo, nggak usah takut. Lo juga sebenernya udah antisipasi soal dia, kan?"

Soobin tersenyum kecil. Mungkin Yeonjun benar, Kai akan selalu percaya padanya. Temannya itu sangat peduli dan selalu ada di sisinya, bahkan saat dia masih jauh lebih kelam dari sekarang. 

Soobin menghabiskan beberapa tahun di 'tempat persembunyiannya' yang paling dalam, dan sekarang ia sudah melihat sedikit cahaya setelah sekian lama berada di kegelapan. Dan di balik cahaya itu, ada senyum dari cowok di sebelahnya ini, yang mirip dengan pelangi. 

Bagi Soobin, Yeonjun adalah bentuk nyata dari pelangi; warna untuk hidupnya yang abu-abu, sinar untuk hidupnya yang kelam, dan harapan untuk dirinya yang putus asa.

Mungkin kali ini, hal baru tidak selalu buruk.

Dan mungkin kali ini, yang jatuh tidak selalu sakit. 


	7. Bab Spesial

_Text Message_

**Soobin**  
Kai  
Lo lagi sibuk ga?

 **Kai**  
Ngga  
Kenapaa?

 **Soobin**  
Gimana ya ngomongnya

 **Kai**  
Apaann?

 **Soobin**  
Emm  
Gw mau berterimakasih sama lo

 **Kai**  
Hah?  
Buat apa?  
Gw ga ngasih lo duit

 **Soobin**  
Anj  
Bukan itu -_-

 **Kai**  
Wkwkwk  
Terus apa?

 **Soobin**  
Gw ngerasa _I never appreciate you enough_  
Ga mudah pasti jd temen gw yang suram ini  
Tapi lo sabar bgt dan baik bgt sama gw  
 _You deserve everything in this world, and yet you have me as ur friend_

 **Kai**  
Soobin  
Lo ngelantur apa sih?  
Gw seneng kok punya temen kaya lo  
Meskipun emg kadang suka _annoying_ anjing   
Tapi gw seneng

 **Soobin**  
Gw udah pernah ceritain garis besar kenapa gw kaya gini kan?

 **Kai**  
Yang waktu SMA dulu lo difitnah terus ga ada yang percaya sama lo, termasuk orang tua lo?

 **Soobin**  
Iya

 **Kai**  
Iya, lo udah cerita ko  
Kenapa?

 **Soobin**  
Gw pengen nyeritain cerita yg sebenarnya, secara lengkap  
Bisa ketemu malem ini ga?  
Terserah mau di apart gw atau di apart lo

 **Kai**  
Bisa   
Di apart lo aja ya  
Apart gw lagi berantakan kaya hidup

 **Soobin**  
......  
Oke

Malam hari...

**Kai**  
Soobin, gw di depan ini

 **Soobin**  
Bentar gw suruh Yeonjun bukain pintu

 **Kai**  
Ada Yeonjun?  
Gw jadi kamcong lagi nih?

 **Soobin**  
Gw bareng sama dia dari siang  
Kamcong apa lagian  
Dia bentar lg balik kok, cuma nunggu sampe lo dateng biar gw ga sendirian

 **Kai**  
Oooh  
Lo lg apa emangnya sampe ga bisa bukain pintu?

 **Soobin**  
Boker  
Mau liat?

 **Kai**  
Ngga anjing makasih :')

Setelah itu...

**Kai**  
Soobin  
Makasih ya udah percaya sama gw buat nyeritain ini  
Dan gw juga percaya sama lo ko, gw ga pernah meragukan elo  
Jadi lo ga usah takut

 **Soobin**  
Gw yang makasih   
Makasih banyak utk segalanya  
Gw ga tau gimana caranya buat ngebales semua kebaikan lo selama ini  
Lo udah nemenin gw di masa2 kelam gw, sampe sekarang gw udah mulai bangkit, dan lo masih tetep ada di samping gw  
 _Tell me a better friend than you, I'll fucking wait_

 **Kai**  
Hahaha  
Tunggu aja sampe lo mati  
Ga bakal ada  
 _Because KIB_

 **Soobin**  
KIB apaan anjir?

**Kai**   
_Kai Is The Best_

**Soobin**  
......  
Lo ga bisa ngeja ya?  
KITB kali bangsat

 **Kai**  
Ga enak   
KIB lebih enak

 **Soobin**  
Serah lo dah 

Lalu...

_choisoobin posted a new picture on Instagram._

  
_**Caption**_ : _Kai Is The Best_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bab ini ditulis untuk intermezzo karena 2 bab sebelumnya isinya lumayan berat. Sekalian juga untuk menceritakan secara singkat (karena waktunya sedikit mepet) tentang gimana Soobin nyeritain masa lalunya secara detail ke Kai, dan gimana respon Kai terhadap cerita Soobin. 
> 
> Lalu... Ehm... Biar Sookai nggak tenggelem juga sih WKWKWK because their friendship is beautiful. Soobin yang dingin mulai menunjukkan apresiasinya terhadap Kai yang sangat baik hati (aku suka banget karakter Kai di sini soalnya baik banget banget banget, kayak di real life Soobin juga bilang dia baik kayak angel 🥺)
> 
> Intinya, Kai Is The Best!! ♡


	8. Aku Suka Soobin Yang Seperti Ini

_But don't slow down_   
_And don't let go_   
_Hold me close now, lest I fall_   
_They say I don't know how to love the right way_   
_But you make me feel, you make me feel like I do_

Yeonjun menyanyikan lagu _Copeland_ \- _Don't Slow Down_ sambil menggoyangkan telapak kakinya sesuai irama musik. Di sebelahnya, ada Soobin yang kini sedang mendekapnya erat sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak tertidur ataupun mengantuk; dia hanya merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini. Berada di dekat Yeonjun selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Hari ini mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kelas. Jadi kini, dua orang yang tidak sengaja sama-sama memakai baju hitam itu sedang bersantai di kamar Soobin. 

"Gue baru sadar sesuatu." kata Soobin, masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Yeonjun yang langsung berhenti bernyanyi. Ia harus menunduk sedikit untuk menatap Soobin yang kini mulai membuka matanya. Tanpa sadar, Yeonjun tersenyum. Di jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah Soobin secara detail; sempurna, tak ada celah. 

"Gue belum pernah ke apartemen lo."

"Mau ke sana?"

"Boleh?"

"Ya boleh, dong. Mau kapan?"

"Sekarang!"

Yeonjun tertawa melihat Soobin yang antusias, "Kenapa seneng gitu? Ini cuma ke kamar gue, bukan ke taman safari."

"Ya seneng aja! Ya udah ayok bangun." Soobin beranjak dari tempatnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu menyusul Yeonjun yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu.

Yeonjun membuka kunci apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Soobin untuk masuk mendahuluinya. Saat sudah di dalam, Soobin otomatis melihat sekeliling. Di ruang tamu, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda seperti apartemennya. Tapi begitu Soobin memasuki kamar cowok itu, ia baru bisa menilai bahwa apartemen Yeonjun dan miliknya sangat jauh berbeda. Kamar Soobin begitu polos, hampir tidak ada hiasan selain kalender dan jam di dinding. Sedangkan milik Yeonjun begitu ramai dan menarik, ada banyak sekali hiasan—yang kebanyakan adalah gambar _doodle_ —di dinding kamarnya yang bernuansa hitam dan putih itu.

Yeonjun selalu serba hitam, entah itu pakaian, barang, maupun kamar. Kontras sekali dengan dirinya yang sangat berwarna.

"Kamar lo bagus." kata Soobin berkomentar.

" _Thanks_." jawab Yeonjun sambil tersenyum. " _Make yourself at home._ "

Setelah puas melihat sekitarnya, Soobin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Kalau masih ngantuk tidur aja, masih jam 9 ini." kata Yeonjun sambil duduk di kursi empuk dekat jendela, yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya.

Soobin menggeleng, "Nggak, gue udah cukup puas tidur pas malem." 

Yeonjun tersenyum senang, lalu mengangguk. Kemarin setelah Soobin menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi saat SMA pada Yeonjun dan Kai, malamnya entah kenapa ia bisa tertidur lelap, seakan-akan bebannya telah terangkat setengah. Hal ini sejujurnya membuat Yeonjun lega, karena selama ia mengenalnya, Soobin selalu punya masalah dengan tidur. Kalau untuk makan, sudah ada kemajuan karena sekarang Soobin sudah bisa makan teratur tanpa dimarahi oleh Kai atau Yeonjun terlebih dahulu. 

"Eh, Bin, gue baru beli kotak rokok baru nih. Liat, lucu kan?" ujar Yeonjun sambil menunjukan kotak hitam yang ditempeli oleh beberapa stiker bergambar es krim dan stroberi dalam bentuk _doodle_ yang dia ambil dari saku jaketnya.

Soobin membuka matanya, lalu melirik kotak rokok tersebut, "Iya, lucu. Tapi kenapa es krim dan stroberi?"

"Kenapa ya?" Yeonjun malah balik bertanya sambil menaikan satu alisnya.

Soobin hanya menatapnya, lalu tersenyum, " _FYI_ , gue juga suka roti, seblak, tempe, sama ayam goreng."

Yeonjun tertawa, "Oke, _noted_." 

Soobin tertawa juga, lalu tiba-tiba menautkan kedua alisnya, "Ini pertanyaan _random_ , tapi kok lo punya banyak laci? Beda-beda pula warnanya." tanyanya saat pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan beberapa laci yang terletak di ujung kamar.

"Oh, itu buat alat gambar gue. Terus sisa tempatnya buat nyimpen cat rambut. Buat ngebedain ajaa."

"Lo dari dulu emang sering ngewarnain rambut?"

"Iya, emang hobi. Lo mau coba?"

"Hmm, nggak, ah."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue belum pernah warnain rambut. Lagian warna item paling bagus buat gue."

"Tau dari mana? Kan belum pernah nyoba."

" _Nope_ , yang baru nggak—"

"Nggak selalu bagus?"

"... Iya."

"Tapi nggak selalu jelek juga, kan?"

"Iya juga, sih."

"Jadi?"

"Ih, bakal rusak nggak nih rambut gue??"

"Nggak kalau lo ngerawatnya bener. Nih liat rambut gue, udah diwarnain beberapa kali tetep sehat. Yaa meskipun nggak se-sehat waktu sebelum diwarnain."

"Lo punya warna apa aja?"

Yeonjun berdiri dari tempatnya, "Sini, gue tunjukin."

Soobin mengikuti Yeonjun yang kini tengah membuka isi lacinya. Ada beberapa cat warna dengan berbagai merek serta perawatannya yang tidak dimengerti oleh Soobin. Yeonjun menyuruhnya untuk memilih warna yang dia suka, dan setelah lumayan lama memilih, ia akhirnya mengambil satu botol cat rambut berwarna ungu. 

"Ini bagus nggak ya di gue?" tanyanya.

"Lo kayaknya pake warna apa aja juga bagus, mau coba yang itu?"

Soobin mengangguk.

"Oke. Ayo ke kamar mandi, biar gue yang warnain."

Mereka berjalan ke kamar mandi yang terletak tak jauh dari kamar. Yeonjun menaruh kursi di depan wastafel untuk Soobin duduk dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Detik berikutnya, ia sudah menjelma menjadi _stylist_ baru Soobin hari ini. 

"Lo selalu warnain rambut sendiri?" tanya Soobin saat Yeonjun sudah mulai bekerja.

Yeonjun mengangguk tanpa berpaling dari apapun yang dia lakukan. Diam-diam, Soobin melirik Yeonjun melalui pantulan di cermin. Cowok yang sedang fokus mengutak-ngatik rambutnya ini memang sangat menarik, dia punya wajah yang unik dan enak untuk dilihat. Bahkan ketika hanya memakai kaus oblong hitam pun dia tetap terlihat sangat menonjol.

_Ganteng banget! Apa karena selama ini gue selalu bareng jadi gue nggak nyadar kalau dia ternyata seganteng ini?_

Soobin enggan untuk memalingkan pandangannya sedetik pun dari orang yang disukainya itu, dan dia tidak melakukannya sampai Yeonjun sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Karena terlalu sibuk memandang cowok yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci tangannya itu, Soobin tidak sadar bahwa semuanya sudah selesai. Kini ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai catnya menyerap sebelum mencuci rambutnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Yeonjun kembali dengan membawa alat-alat cat baru dan sebotol cat rambut berwarna merah muda. Soobin memperhatikan Yeonjun yang kini sudah mulai bekerja lagi dengan bingung.

"Lo juga mau cat rambut?" tanyanya.

"Iya, bosen biru mulu udah 4 bulan."

Lagi-lagi, Soobin hanya bisa memperhatikan cowok itu diam-diam. _Kok bisa lagi cat rambut doang ganteng?_ Lalu tanpa sadar, ia juga mulai memperhatikan Yeonjun dari atas sampai bawah, dan mendapat kesimpulan baru; cowok ini sempurna, setidaknya untuk dirinya yang punya banyak celah.

Sampai detik ini, Soobin masih tidak mengerti mengapa Yeonjun bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Kalau karena ia ganteng, orang lain pun banyak yang lebih ganteng darinya. Yeonjun pernah berkata bahwa ia lebih daripada apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi apa maksudnya? 

"Yeonjun." 

"Hm?"

"Menurut lo, gue orangnya gimana?"

"Elo? Hmm... Ganteng." 

Soobin memutar bola matanya, "Selain itu."

"Tinggi, putih, punya _abs_ padahal jarang olahraga, kulitnya lembut." 

"Udah? Fisik doang yang bagus?"

"Lo juga baik, perhatian, nggak egois, pengertian, lo selalu mikirin orang di sekitar lo, hangat, dan bikin nyaman. Kenapa sih nanya-nanya?"

"Nggak, gue cuma penasaran aja."

"Soal apa?"

"Kenapa lo bisa sayang sama gue."

"Nggak sulit kok." 

"Kenapa?"

" _Because you are you_." 

"Heh, serius!"

"Gue serius, kapan gue main-main sama lo?"

Soobin hanya mencibir, lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya.

"Lo kenapa sih selalu minder?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin mendongak, "Yaa abisnya..."

"Apa?"

"Kalau dibandingin sama lo, gue bukan apa-apa. Ngebayanginnya juga kayak nggak pantes aja orang kayak lo pacaran sama orang kayak gue."

"Jadi lo ngebayangin kita pacaran?"

"Kenapa bagian itunya doang sih yang didenger?!"

"Kenapa ngebayangin doang? Di kenyataan juga bisa kok, bisa banget malah."

"Lo kayak yang udah siap aja."

"Ketakutan gue buat kehilangan lo ngalahin ketakutan gue buat pacaran." 

"Kehilangan? Emangnya gue mau ke mana?"

Yeonjun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Siapa tau nanti tiba-tiba lo diambil orang, atau mulai jenuh sama kita yang gini-gini aja." 

"Diambil emangnya gue barang! _Btw_ ini kapan dicucinya sih lama banget?"

"20 menitan lagi. Sambil nonton TV yuk nunggunya."

Yeonjun yang sudah selesai mewarnai rambutnya menarik Soobin ke ruang tamu. Ia menyalakan TV dan memindah-mindahkan salurannya sampai dia berhenti di satu saluran yang sedang menayangkan film _Love, Simon_. Dengan rambut yang masih basah oleh cat, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di sofa sambil berpegangan tangan karena Yeonjun—dan juga Soobin—enggan melepaskan tangannya. 

"Gatel nggak kepalanya?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin menggeleng, "Nggak, kenapa?"

"Takutnya lo alergi sama cat rambutnya."

Soobin menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil. Yeonjun selalu seperti ini; perhatian pada hal-hal kecil, bahkan pada sesuatu yang tidak Soobin sadari atau dia anggap penting. 

"Yeonjun, lo suka pantai, nggak?" tanya Soobin tiba-tiba.

"Suka, kenapa? Lo pengen ke sana?"

Soobin mengangguk, "Gue udah lama banget nggak ke pantai."

"Hari sabtu ini mau pergi?"

"Yuk! Mau banget!"

Yeonjun tertawa melihat Soobin yang terlihat antusias, lalu mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. Kemudian, ia melirik alarm ponselnya yang berbunyi yang tadi ia pasang sebagai pengingat bahwa sudah saatnya mereka mencuci rambut. Ia menarik Soobin kembali ke kamar mandi, lalu membantunya untuk keramas. 

"Gue bisa keramas sendiri." kata Soobin protes, tapi tetap membiarkan Yeonjun melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Nggak apa-apa." 

Lalu setelah itu, gantian Soobin yang membantu Yeonjun. Setelah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, mereka akhirnya keluar dengan rambut baru yang terlihat sangat cocok untuk keduanya. Soobin melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin dengan takjub, ternyata warna lain juga cocok untuknya. Sementara Yeonjun yang memang cocok memakai apapun membuat Soobin semakin terpesona.

"Gue kira lo nggak akan bisa lebih ganteng dari ini." ujar Soobin berkomentar pada penampilan baru Yeonjun.

Yeonjun memalingkan pandangannya dari cermin, "Cocok, nggak?"

"Cocok banget. Kalau gue, gimana?"

Yeonjun tersenyum, manis sekali, "Cocok. Cakep banget." 

"Ternyata yang baru nggak selalu buruk."

"Mau coba hal-hal baru lainnya?"

"Kalau sama lo, gue mau."

"Besok beres ngampus lo ada acara, nggak?"

"Nggak, gue kan nggak sibuk sama sekali selain kuliah."

"Oke, nanti gue jemput ke kelas lo."

"Mau ke mana emang?"

"Liat besok aja." 

Keesokan harinya, Soobin tengah kebingungan karena kini Yeonjun sedang mengendarai mobilnya di jalanan yang sangat sepi. Di sekitar mereka hanya ada pepohonan, tak ada manusia ataupun kendaraan lainnya. Soobin tidak tahu ini di mana, tapi ia yakin mereka sudah tidak berada di tengah kota lagi.

"Lo kenapa selalu bawa gue tiba-tiba gini, sih?" tanya Soobin.

"Nanti nggak jadi _surprise_ dong kalau dikasih tau."

"Gue mau nanya ini kita mau ke mana, tapi pasti nggak akan lo jawab."

"Pinter." Yeonjun mengacak rambut ungu Soobin. Saat di kampus, Kai, Taehyun, dan Beomgyu memuji perubahan rambut mereka berdua. Tapi kalau untuk Yeonjun, mereka sudah terbiasa melihatnya berganti warna rambut. Jadi saat mereka melihat Soobin, semuanya sangat terkejut, terutama Kai. Dan entah sejak kapan, mereka berlima jadi sering menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama. Untungnya Soobin kini tidak merasa asing lagi, dia malah merasa nyaman karena Taehyun dan Beomgyu juga sangat baik padanya. 

Entah dirinya sendiri sadar atau tidak, tapi sudah banyak perubahan yang dialami olehnya. Kini perlahan-lahan ia mulai kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, namun tetap sangat berhati-hati pada orang lain. Orang yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya ini tentu sangat menyadari perubahannya, karena sekarang Soobin sudah mulai membuka diri dan jadi lebih sering mengekspresikan dirinya. Ia juga jadi lebih _clingy_. Contohnya sekarang, sepanjang perjalanan Soobin terus menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yeonjun. Atau kemarin-kemarin saat ia tidak mau lepas dari cowok berambut merah muda itu. 

Setelah menghabiskan 40 menit di perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah perkampungan kecil yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kota. Yeonjun menarik tangan Soobin saat menembus kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sekitar gang yang mereka lewati. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah toko kayu, dan masuk ke dalam setelah memastikan bahwa toko tersebut sedang buka. 

"Ibu, apa kabar?" Yeonjun menyapa seorang wanita berumur sekitar 55 tahun yang sedang merapikan beberapa ukiran kayu. Wanita tersebut menoleh, lalu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya setelah melihat Yeonjun dan memeluk cowok itu. 

"Yeonjun! Ya ampun! Ke mana aja kamu, Nak? Kenapa udah nggak pernah ke sini lagi?" 

"Sibuk kuliah, Bu. Ibu sehat?"

"Sehat, kamu gimana? Eh, ini siapa?" pandangan wanita tersebut beralih pada Soobin.

"Ini Soobin, Bu, temenku." kata Yeonjun. Soobin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari wanita tersebut.

"Saya Sui, pemilik toko ini. Kamu mau liat-liat? Di sini kualitas kayunya bagus, lho!"

Soobin tersenyum, "Boleh, Bu."

Sui mengantar Soobin ke bagian dalam toko. Di sana koleksi ukiran kayunya lebih banyak daripada yang terpampang di depan. Sementara Soobin sibuk menyapu pandangannya pada kayu-kayu di sekelilingnya, Yeonjun kini sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. Soobin baru menyadari hal itu setelah ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli ukiran kayu berbentuk rubah fennec yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada Yeonjun. Detik berikutnya, Yeonjun tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia tersenyum sambil membawa sebuah kantong di tangannya, lalu berpamitan pada Sui.

"Lo kenal sama pemilik tokonya?" tanya Soobin saat mereka sudah pergi dari toko itu.

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Bu Sui itu tantenya Taehyun. Dulu dia suka disuruh ngambil _supply_ kayu dari sini ke kota, karena semua ukiran kayu yang suka dijualin di pasaran itu asalnya dari sini. Terus dia suka ngajak gue sama Beomgyu, sekalian main ke sini juga." 

"Rajin banget dia."

"Ya dikasih imbalan, dong! Kalau nggak juga dia nggak mau." kata Yeonjun sambil tertawa. 

Mereka berjalan-jalan melewati berbagai macam toko. Semakin ke dalam, semakin ramai pula penduduknya. Lalu setelah lama berkeliling, mereka berhenti di sebuah lapangan yang berisi anak-anak yang sedang latihan menari. Sebelum Soobin sempat protes, Yeonjun sudah menariknya duluan ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Saat lagu yang disetel lewat radio terdengar, anak-anak tersebut mulai menari sesuai irama dengan kompak, sedangkan satu-satunya orang dewasa di antara mereka malah menari seenaknya. Soobin yang awalnya hanya diam karena bingung kini gerakannya dikendalikan oleh Yeonjun seperti _marionette doll_. 

"Apa, sih?" tanya Soobin sebal sekaligus makin bingung, kedua alisnya ditautkan. 

" _Feel the music_!"

"Apanya anjir!"

Soobin tertawa karena Yeonjun kerap berusaha bermain dengan kedua tangannya. Mereka lalu berdansa dan berputar-putar, tidak peduli meskipun gerakan mereka sangat melenceng dari irama lagu. Orang-orang di sekitar hanya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, tidak berusaha menghentikan dua cowok yang mengganggu sesi latihan anak-anak itu. 

Detik ini, Soobin merasa dunia hanya berisikan dirinya dan Yeonjun. Semua hal di sekitarnya seakan kabur dan teredam. Pandangan dan pikirannya hanya terfokus pada cowok di hadapannya ini. Yeonjun terus menari sambil tertawa riang. Betapa cerahnya, betapa cantiknya... Mata cokelat tuanya benar-benar terkunci pada cowok itu. 

Soobin seperti sedang melihat pelangi dari dekat. Dia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini, tapi Yeonjun memang merupakan bentuk nyata dari tujuh warna indah tersebut.

"Yeonjun!" panggil Soobin setengah berteriak karena sekarang anak-anak tiba-tiba meneriakan sebuah yel-yel.

Yeonjun melirik ke arahnya, "Apaa?" katanya juga setengah berteriak.

"Aku suka kamu!"

"Aku juga suka kamu!"

Mereka tertawa sampai tarian mereka terhenti. Yeonjun lalu menariknya pergi dari lapangan itu dan berlari menelusuri gang-gang kecil. Mereka berhenti di beberapa toko yang terlihat menarik, lalu berlari lagi, sampai mereka kembali ke tempat mereka parkir tadi.

Soobin melirik arloji di tangan kirinya sambil terengah-engah, dan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam di tempat ini. Ia melihat ke arah langit yang sudah mulai gelap, lalu menyusul Yeonjun yang sudah masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Yeonjun mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebelum ia menancapkan pedal gas, lalu meninggalkan perkampungan kecil yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Di perjalanan, Yeonjun menyetel sebuah _playlist_ yang dibuat khusus olehnya. Isinya adalah campuran lagu kesukaan dirinya dan Soobin, yang jenisnya tidak jauh berbeda karena selera musik mereka sama. Mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan riang, seakan lupa pada lelah saat lari tadi. Lagu _Kiss Me_ dari _Sixpence None The Richer_ yang sedang diputar terdengar sangat familiar di telinga. Dan entah karena Yeonjun sangat bias atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu, tapi ia berpendapat bahwa suara orang yang ikut bernyanyi di sebelahnya jauh lebih enak didengar dibanding suara si vokalis. Soobin punya suara yang sangat merdu, seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Yeonjun sangat suka mendengar Soobin bernyanyi, tapi ia tidak mau memintanya terlalu sering karena ia takut Soobin akan merasa risih atau sedang tidak _mood_. 

Saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen, seperti biasa Yeonjun mampir terlebih dahulu ke tempat Soobin sebelum pulang ke kamarnya sendiri. Tidak ada hal istimewa yang mereka lakukan di sana. Mereka biasanya mengobrol, memesan makanan, menonton film, atau hanya tiduran bersebelahan tanpa bicara. Tapi kali ini, Soobin berpikiran lain. Seperti mendapatkan telepati dari Yeonjun, ia tiba-tiba duduk di depan _keyboard_ yang ditaruh di kamar kosong yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia mainkan. 

Soobin meminta Yeonjun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Ia lalu memainkan beberapa nada untuk pemanasan sebelum menyanyikan lagu _Chiromancer_ dari _Copeland_. Orang di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan takjub. Menurut Yeonjun, Soobin terlihat sangat berkilau sekarang. Dia memang paling bersinar saat sedang bermain musik—itu betul-betul elemennya. Tidak ada yang lebih elegan di dunia ini dibandingkan Soobin sekarang.

" _Wow!_ " kata Yeonjun sambil bertepuk tangan saat lagunya sudah selesai.

Soobin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yeonjun, lalu tertawa, "Kenapa?"

"Bagus banget. Gue paling suka liat lo main musik."

"Gue juga suka banget main musik."

"Jangan berhenti, main lagi."

Soobin menuruti permintaan Yeonjun, lalu lanjut memainkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts _keyboard_ dengan lincah. Yeonjun mengenali sebagian lagu, namun ada beberapa yang tidak familiar di telinganya. Apapun itu, baginya tetap terdengar indah kalau yang membawakannya adalah Soobin.

Apapun yang Soobin lakukan atau semua yang berhubungan dengan cowok itu, Yeonjun menyukainya.

Dan Yeonjun suka Soobin yang seperti ini.


	9. Berhenti Berlari

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, hari Sabtu ini Yeonjun dan Soobin akan pergi ke pantai bersama. Soobin sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dari malam sebelumnya. Ia juga membawa beberapa  _snack_ dan minuman, sedangkan Yeonjun lebih memilih untuk membeli semua itu di perjalanan. Pukul 1 siang, Yeonjun sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Soobin untuk menjemputnya.

"Siap?" tanya Yeonjun saat Soobin muncul dari balik pintu.

Soobin mengangguk semangat, "Gue bawa 5 baju ganti!"

"Buat apa anjir?"

"Jaga-jaga." 

"Baju doang celana nggak?"

"Celana juga."

"Lo kayak mau tamasya."

Soobin memutar bola matanya sambil mengunci pintu, "Gue nyiapin kayak gini juga buat elu!"

"Kenapa gue?" tanya Yeonjun. Mereka mulai berjalan bersebelahan menuju  basement.

"Kan lo aneh, siapa tau _random_ tiba-tiba nyebur. Terus orang _simple_ kayak lo pasti nggak kepikiran buat bawa baju ganti." 

Yeonjun nyengir, "Tau aja!" 

Soobin hanya mencibir lalu memperhatikan penampilan Yeonjun. Hari ini dia memakai pakaian yang tipis dan pendek lagi, seperti saat mereka membeli es krim tempo hari. Soobin melihat ke arah langit saat mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Yeonjun mulai pergi meninggalkan gedung apartemen, ia memastikan bahwa cuacanya sedang cerah, jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir. 

Pergi bersama Yeonjun selalu menyenangkan. Entah itu hanya berjalan kaki ke kampus, atau bepergian jauh seperti ini, semuanya terasa mengasyikan. Yeonjun selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mencerahkan suasana. Sementara bagi Yeonjun sendiri, di mana pun ia berada, kalau bersama Soobin akan selalu terasa seperti di rumah; nyaman, hangat, dan familiar.

Karena satu-satunya pantai yang paling dekat terletak di pinggir kota, mereka menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam lebih di perjalanan. Kalau tidak karena kemampuan menyetir Yeonjun yang handal, mungkin mereka akan terjebak di kemacetan lebih lama dari ini.

Soobin menghirup aroma pantai sedalam-dalamnya saat mereka sudah sampai. Tangannya otomatis terangkat ke atas, seperti sedang menyapa laut yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Yeonjun diam-diam memotret Soobin menggunakan kameranya, lalu tersenyum puas. Dia bukan fotografer profesional, tapi hasil fotonya cukup bagus untuk dijadikan pajangan. Ia lalu memperlihatkan foto tersebut pada Soobin.

"Oh, lo bawa kamera?" tanya Soobin. "Bagus hasilnya."

"Gue selalu bawa kamera kok tiap pergi."

"Kok gue nggak pernah nyadar?"

"Lo mana pernah merhatiin."

"Dih! Elonya aja yang nggak tau!"

"Apa? Lo suka merhatiin gue?"

"Iya! Masa nggak nyadar?"

Yeonjun menggeleng, sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kenapa telinga lo merah gitu?" tanya Soobin.

"Malu, bego!"

Soobin tertawa renyah, "Lo ada sisi imutnya juga ya."

"Apaan sih!" 

Yeonjun berlari menjauh dari Soobin di sekitar pantai karena malu, sedangkan Soobin hanya tertawa dan memutuskan untuk mengejarnya. Karena pengunjung pantai tersebut hari ini—kebetulan—tidak terlalu banyak, mereka bisa leluasa berlari di sekitaran sana. Yeonjun kerap memotret Soobin di setiap kesempatan. Entah saat cowok itu sedang menyadarinya maupun tidak. Yang jelas, tau-tau baterai kameranya sudah hampir habis karena terus dipakai.

Bermain air, bermain kejar-kejaran, membuat istana pasir dan menulis sesuatu di sana, semuanya dilakukan sampai langit kini berubah menjadi gelap. Mereka sekarang sedang berpegangan tangan sambil berjalan santai di pinggir pantai, tidak bicara, hanya diam sambil menikmati suasana. 

"Liat _sunset_ , yuk." kata Yeonjun yang tiba-tiba berhenti sambil menarik Soobin untuk duduk.

Soobin menurutinya, lalu duduk sambil menghadap matahari yang akan terbenam sebentar lagi. 

"Gue seneng banget." ujar Soobin.

Yeonjun melirik ke arahnya, "Lo bener-bener suka pantai, ya."

"Iya, tapi bukan cuma karena itu."

"Terus apa?"

Soobin balik menatap Yeonjun, "Karena gue ke pantainya sama lo."

"Bagus deh kalau lo seneng." kata Yeonjun sambil tersenyum. " _Happiness looks good on you_."

"Makasih ya, gue nggak pernah ngerasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya."

"Sama, gue juga. Kalau gue nggak ketemu lo, gue nggak tau hidup gue bisa sebahagia sekarang apa enggak. Selama ini gue cuma bisa lari, lari terus sampai gue capek, tapi gue nggak bisa liat garis _finish_ nya di mana." 

"Berhenti, yuk?"

Yeonjun tertegun, pandangannya terkunci pada mata Soobin yang menatapnya lembut. 

"Hah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ayo berhenti lari."

Yeonjun tidak menjawab, dia masih menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Selama ini gue juga cuma bisa lari. Gue yang pengecut nggak berusaha buat berdiri dan nerima kenyataan kalau dulu gue nggak salah apa-apa, gue malah menarik diri dari dunia." 

"Lo bukan pengecut, Soobin." 

"Nggak, gue emang pengecut, Jun. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang gue udah nggak mau lagi jadi pengecut. Gue pengen berhenti lari, sama lo." 

Yeonjun merasa suara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba teredam. Lalu, dari tempat di mana Soobin duduk, ia seakan melihat sesuatu yang telah lama ia cari; garis _finish_. Soobin adalah tempat di mana ia harus berhenti. Karena kalau bukan cowok itu, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah menemukan garis _finish_ itu.

"Ayo." kata Yeonjun. "Ayo kita berhenti di garis _finish_ yang sama." 

Soobin tersenyum sangat manis, membutakan Yeonjun yang kini berusaha meraih tangannya. Betapa ia menyayangi cowok ini, dan betapa bahagianya dia saat Soobin membalas perasaannya—bahkan duluan mengajaknya berpacaran. 

Yeonjun membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin yang berhembus lembut, melewati jarak kecil di antara mereka. Keadaan di pantai kini sudah benar-benar sepi, tak ada siapapun di sana selain mereka berdua. Ini membuat suasananya jadi semakin intens. Kalau keduanya punya pendengaran super, mereka pasti sudah bisa mendengar detak jantung satu sama lain yang berdegup dengan kencang. 

"Choi Yeonjun, makasih udah dateng ke hidupku." ujar Soobin tiba-tiba.

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu. Makasih udah dateng ke hidupku, Choi Soobin."

"Jadi sekarang pake aku-kamu, nih?" tanya Soobin sambil tertawa.

"Kalau kamu mau." 

Soobin tersenyum lagi, kini lebih lembut dari senyuman yang tadi, dan Yeonjun merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya saat Soobin mengunci pandangannya pada mata abunya, lalu berkata dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah Yeonjun dengar,

"Aku sayang kamu, Choi Yeonjun." 

Bersama dengan matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam, Yeonjun mencium bibir lembut Soobin, yang langsung dibalas oleh cowok itu. Suhu tubuh Yeonjun yang biasanya selalu hangat kini terasa panas membara, ia merasakan ada gelombang elektronik di sekujur tubuhnya. Keduanya memejamkan mata sambil memegang leher satu sama lain dengan salah satu tangan mereka, sementara tangan lainnya saling menggenggam erat.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, mereka melepaskan satu sama lain untuk menghirup udara karena sudah kehabisan nafas. Yeonjun menatap wajah Soobin yang kini berubah merah padam, lalu tersenyum jahil.

"Kenapa? Belum pernah ciuman?" tanyanya.

Soobin tertawa mencemooh, " _Do you think_ that _was from someone who just had their first kiss_?"

Yeonjun tertawa, "Terus kenapa mukamu merah?"

"Malu." 

"Kenapa malu?"

"Ah! Kenapa nanya, sih?!"

Yeonjun tertawa semakin keras, lalu mengelus rambut Soobin lembut, "Lucu banget sih pacarku!"

Rasanya aneh mendengar kata "pacar" keluar dari mulutnya sendiri, mengingat bahwa sebelumnya ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan ketertarikan pada orang lain. Tapi sekarang cowok di hadapannya ini adalah kekasihnya, dan ia siap untuk memamerkannya pada dunia.

"Foto berdua, yuk?" tanya Yeonjun. "Kita belum pernah foto berdua, kan?" 

Soobin menyetujuinya, karena ia juga baru sadar bahwa selama ini mereka tidak pernah berfoto bersama. Yeonjun kembali menyalakan kameranya yang ia matikan tadi untuk menghemat baterainya yang sudah sekarat, lalu memotret dirinya dan Soobin yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

"Liat dong hasilnya! Sekalian pengen liat juga foto-foto tadi." kata Soobin saat Yeonjun selesai mengambil beberapa foto.

Soobin melihat-lihat hasil foto di galeri kamera sambil tersenyum, lalu pandangannya terhenti di satu foto.

"Ini...?" 

Yeonjun melirik kameranya. Soobin sedang menunjukkan foto candidnya saat sedang membeli ukiran kayu di toko Sui. 

"Maaf udah diem-diem fotoin kamu, kalau kamu nggak suka boleh dihapus, kok." kata Yeonjun.

Soobin memencet tombol _next_ untuk melihat koleksi foto yang lain, dan sesuai dugaan, banyak sekali foto dirinya yang diambil pada saat mereka berada di perkampungan kecil, juga beberapa foto pemandangan.

"Aku suka, kok." kata Soobin. "Keliatan banget kalau kamu tuh penggemarku yang nomor satu!"

Yeonjun memutar bola matanya, "Hapus aja deh mending!"

Soobin tertawa renyah, lalu bersandar pada bahu Yeonjun yang lebar. Mereka berdua tidak bicara lagi, hanya menikmati suasana pantai yang sepi sambil menatap air laut yang bergerak pelan. Detik berikutnya, Soobin bisa merasakan tubuh Yeonjun yang tiba-tiba bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Soobin sambil duduk tegap.

"Dingin..." 

"Ke mobil, yuk?"

Yeonjun mengangguk pelan sambil membalas uluran tangan Soobin. Mereka berjalan kembali menuju mobil Yeonjun dengan Soobin yang kini merangkulnya erat. Tubuh besar Soobin cukup melindunginya dari hembusan angin malam yang lumayan dingin, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Yeonjun. Ia memang betul-betul lemah pada dingin.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di mobil, Soobin sadar kalau Yeonjun mulai menggigil kedinginan. Ia lalu memberi Yeonjun waktu untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan baju yang ia bawa. Setelah Yeonjun selesai berganti baju, Soobin kembali masuk ke dalam dan menyelimutinya dengan cadangan selimut yang berada di bagasi mobil.

"Kamu bener-bener _prepare_ buat aku, ya." kata Yeonjun sambil menunjukkan hoodie yang dipakainya. Soobin memberinya baju lengan panjang serta _hoodie_ berwarna hitam yang tebal dengan celana panjang yang nyaman dipakai, benar-benar pas untuk kondisi Yeonjun sekarang.

Soobin tersenyum sambil memastikan bahwa seluruh badan Yeonjun tertutup oleh selimut, "Gimana? Udah enakan?" tanyanya, lalu mengatur posisi Yeonjun yang kini duduk di kursi penumpang agar bisa merebahkan dirinya.

"Iya, anget. Makasih, ya."

"Kamu emang nggak tahan dingin dari dulu?"

Yeonjun mengangguk, "Dari kecil udah kayak gini. Pernah waktu itu maksain pengen nyoba latihan biar tahan dingin, tau-tau ampir pingsan dan sakit dua minggu. Aneh banget emang." 

Soobin mengusap pipi Yeonjun dengan punggung tangannya, lalu membiarkan suhu tubuhnya yang sekarang lebih hangat meresap di tubuh dingin cowok itu. Tapi sepertinya hanya menempelkan tangannya saja tidak cukup, maka dari itu Soobin memutuskan untuk memeluknya. Meskipun posisinya kurang nyaman, tapi asalkan Yeonjun merasa hangat, ini bukanlah masalah.

"Kamu mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Soobin, masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk Yeonjun. 

"Kamu masih betah, nggak?"

"Nggak, udah cukup kok mainnya." 

"Ya udah, sini pindah."

"Udah, aku aja yang nyetir."

"Aku bakal mati nggak, nih?"

"Enak aja! Aku jago nyetir, kok!"

Yeonjun hanya tersenyum kecil karena tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas. Soobin menyalakan mesin mobil dan segera pergi meninggalkan pantai. 

Perjalanan kali ini tidak diisi dengan ocehan Yeonjun seperti biasa, kini cowok itu hanya diam sambil memejamkan matanya. Sementara Soobin yang tak ingin mengganggunya juga tidak mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Hanya ada suara seorang penyiar radio yang terdengar di antara mereka selama dua jam mereka berada di perjalanan.

Saat sudah sampai di apartemen, Soobin membantu Yeonjun untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kondisi Yeonjun cukup mengkhawatirkan, hanya karena angin malam di pantai yang baginya tidak terlalu menusuk. Hal ini membuatnya cemas, tapi Yeonjun menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang. Katanya, ia akan pulih dengan cepat, selama ia tidak merasakan dingin lagi.

"Kamu mau makan, nggak?" tanya Soobin saat mereka berada di kamar Yeonjun. Kini ia sedang duduk di pinggir kasur sementara Yeonjun berbaring dengan tubuhnya yang berlindung di balik selimut. 

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Kamu laper?"

"Nggak, takutnya kamu laper, tapi terlalu lemes buat ngambil."

Soobin mengecek arlojinya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Biasanya mereka sering mengobrol sampai tengah malam, tapi kali ini Soobin pikir Yeonjun harus istirahat.

"Aku pulang, ya? Kamu kalau ada apa-apa telfon aku."

"Soobin."

"Ya?"

"Kamu mau nggak nemenin aku di sini?"

Soobin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum, "Oke. Kalau gitu, aku boleh ikut mandi?" 

Yeonjun mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Soobin menyelesaikan aktifitasnya. Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, Soobin sudah selesai dan berganti pakaian dengan baju cadangan yang ia bawa. Ia naik ke atas kasur, lalu merangkak untuk merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Yeonjun.

"Dingin." kata Yeonjun.

Dengan sigap, Soobin segera memeluknya dengan erat. Yeonjun menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Soobin, dan ia tidak pernah merasa sehangat ini.

"Kalau mau tidur, tidur aja ya." kata Soobin.

"Pas aku bangun, kamu bakal masih di sini, nggak?"

"Iya, dong. Aku nggak bakal ke mana-mana, kok." 

Yeonjun tersenyum lega, dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Soobin tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, cowok itu biasanya penuh energi dan tidak bisa diam. Tapi kini, ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tubuh besar Soobin, dan cowok itu tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Seperti yang Soobin katakan, saat Yeonjun terbangun keesokan harinya, ia melihat Soobin masih ada di sebelahnya. Ia memperhatikan Soobin yang sedang tertidur pulas, lalu mencium keningnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi." 

Yeonjun menoleh ke belakangnya saat mendengar suara serak itu menyapa paginya. Ia tersenyum sambil tangannya sibuk memasak sesuatu, "Pagi." balasnya.

"Lagi masak apa?" tanya Soobin sambil mengintip di balik bahu Yeonjun.

" _Omelette_. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Soobin mengangguk, "Kamu bangun dari jam berapa? Kenapa nggak bangunin aku?"

"Baru, kok. Nggak tega kamu keliatan pules."

Soobin tidak menjawab lagi, ia hanya memeluk Yeonjun dari belakang sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Lima menit kemudian, mereka sudah bisa menyantap _omelette_ buatan Yeonjun sambil mengobrol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Soobin biasanya jarang mengobrol saat sedang makan, tapi cowok di depannya ini merupakan pengecualian. Yeonjun selalu punya pembahasan yang seru, apapun yang ia ceritakan selalu menarik. Mereka menghabiskan waktu seperti biasa; mengobrol, menonton film, mendengarkan lagu, dan hal sederhana tapi terasa menyenangkan lainnya. Yang berbeda kini hanyalah status di antara mereka; keduanya kini sudah benar-benar saling memiliki. 

Sebelum Soobin pulang, Yeonjun memberikan sebuah kantong yang bila Soobin ingat-ingat adalah kantong yang Yeonjun bawa saat berada di perkampungan kecil. Saat ia sudah sampai di kamarnya, ia menggeledah isi kantong tersebut dan menemukan 2 barang; 1 benda besar berbentuk persegi panjang yang ditutup oleh kain dan 1 kotak kecil berwarna biru tua. Ia membuka barang pertama terlebih dahulu, dan terkejut bukan main.

"Lukisan? Ini... gue?"

Yeonjun memberinya sebuah lukisan bergambar dirinya yang sedang tertawa. Di sudut bawahnya terdapat tulisan, " _My Yin and Yang. Choi Yeonjun, 2018"_

"Yin dan Yang..." gumam Soobin. "Keseimbangan dalam hidup." ia lalu membuka barang kedua, dan menemukan sepasang anting bulat dengan dua warna; setengah hitam dan setengah putih, yang ternyata dibeli Yeonjun pada saat mereka sedang berada di perkampungan kecil. Yeonjun sudah memesan anting itu sejak lama karena ia yang merancangnya sendiri. 

Soobin teralihkan oleh notifikasi ponselnya. Ia melihat Yeonjun baru saja menandainya dalam satu _post_ , lalu membukanya.

_ choiyeonjun tagged you in a photo _

_**Caption:**_ _my black and white, my yin and yang; a balance in my roller coaster life._

* * *

"Kai, lo liat nggak kemaren ada orang yang nge _post_ foto berdua di pantai sambil senyum, terus _caption_ nya bikin sakit kepala?" tanya Beomgyu dengan muka ditekuk karena berpikir terlalu keras.

Kai mengangguk, alisnya ditautkan, "Iya, terus udah gitu ada yang komen tanda hati di _post_ -an itu! Eh terus dibales lagi sama orangnya pake tanda hati yang lebih banyak!"

Yeonjun dan Soobin memutarkan bola mata mereka, lalu menyentil dahi kedua cowok itu secara bersamaan. "Berisik!" ujar Yeonjun. 

"Aw!" keduanya mengusap dahi mereka yang memerah. "Apa, sih? Gue kan lagi ngobrol!" kata Beomgyu.

"Iya, tapi elo ngomongin gue!"

"Oh, itu elo? Wah! Sekarang punya pacar? Kok nggak ngasih tau dua sahabatnya yang udah temenan dari SMP, sih?!"

Yeonjun tertawa, "Ini baru mau ngasih tau! Elonya udah ngomel duluan."

"Selamat deh, kalian berdua! Baik-baik ya, jangan ada drama pokoknya." kata Taehyun sambil menyisip es jeruknya.

"Yahhh akhirnya jadian juga!" timpal Kai sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

Soobin tertawa renyah, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak tadi pagi saat ia berangkat kuliah bersama Yeonjun, banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Saat Yeonjun mengunggah foto mereka di _Instagram_ kemarin pun Soobin melihat banyak sekali komentar yang mengatakan bahwa mereka terkejut. Untuk sesaat, Soobin lupa kalau pacarnya ini populer. Yeonjun yang selama ini menjomblo tiba-tiba mengenalkan dirinya pada dunia sebagai pacarnya, tentu hal ini membuat orang-orang—termasuk penggemarnya—terkejut.

"Gini ya pacaran sama selebriti kampus." bisik Soobin.

"Selebriti apanya?"

"Kamu nggak ngerasa dari pagi banyak yang liatin kita? Ah... Kamu sih mana ngeh ya, orang udah biasa diliatin!"

"Mereka liatin kita karena pacarku ganteng!"

Soobin memukul bahu Yeonjun pelan sambil tertawa, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. Kantin kampus ini selalu ramai, tapi Soobin tidak pernah merasa sesepi ini, karena ia hanya fokus pada cowok di sebelahnya. Hari ini Soobin memakai anting yang Yeonjun beri kemarin, dan Yeonjun tidak pernah terlihat sesenang ini. Katanya, ia jadi ingin membelikan Soobin lebih banyak anting karena itu sangat cocok untuknya. 

30 menit kemudian, Soobin dan Kai harus masuk ke kelas berikutnya. Mereka berpamitan dan pergi ke gedung F yang letaknya lumayan jauh. Saat sudah sampai di kelas, Soobin menerima pesan baru.

** Yeonjun **

Semangat sayangkuuuu!!  ♡

Soobin tersenyum malu sebelum membalas pesan tersebut, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dosen yang baru saja datang. 

Hari-harinya kini diisi dengan banyak warna. Setelah mereka resmi berpacaran, Yeonjun mengajaknya untuk melakukan lebih banyak hal baru; pergi naik kereta, mengelilingi kota memakai motor, bernyanyi dan bermain gitar di jalanan pusat kota, pergi minum bersama, dan hal-hal seru lainnya yang tidak pernah—atau Soobin tidak mau lakukan sebelumnya. Lalu, Soobin baru tahu kalau ternyata semenjak kejadian itu, Yeonjun jadi tidak mau pergi ke bioskop. Tapi untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Yeonjun pergi ke bioskop bersamanya di hari mereka merayakan satu tahun hubungan mereka. 

Seperti hubungan lain pada umumnya, hubungan mereka juga mengalami jatuh-bangun, menangis-tertawa, bertengkar lalu berbaikan lagi. Tapi apapun itu, ujung-ujungnya mereka kembali ke pelukan masing-masing. Soobin juga sudah kembali jadi dirinya yang dulu, tapi masih tetap hati-hati, tidak senaif dirinya saat masih SMA. Sementara Yeonjun tetap jadi dirinya sendiri, malah sifat aslinya mulai kelihatan. Di balik _image_ nya yang cuek dan bebas, ternyata Yeonjun cukup protektif, apalagi pada Soobin.

Saat mereka menduduki bangku semester 7, Soobin mendapat tugas dari dosennya untuk menjadi mentor para juniornya yang akan mengikuti lomba. Di antara para junior, ada anak bernama Juyeon yang suka padanya dan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Soobin tidak ambil pusing karena ia tidak peduli, namun tentu hal itu tidak berlaku pada Yeonjun. Ia langsung sigap dan berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau anak itu melangkahi batas. Tapi untungnya tidak terjadi hal-hal yang akan memicu keributan.

Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada Soobin, ia selalu percaya pada cowok itu. Yeonjun hanya tidak suka pacarnya diganggu. 

Soobin sendiri kini jauh lebih percaya diri. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Yeonjun tetap populer. Para mahasiswa baru banyak yang suka padanya, dan bahkan nekat mecoba mendekatinya meskipun tahu cowok itu sudah ada yang punya. Tapi Soobin tidak merasa terancam, karena ia tahu Yeonjun tidak akan pernah memalingkan muka.

Pertemanan mereka dengan Taehyun, Beomgyu, dan Kai juga menjadi semakin erat. Kini mereka resmi menjadi teman satu _circle_. Saat kelulusan, kelimanya berfoto bersama dengan fotografer khusus yang disewa oleh Taehyun dan merayakannya dengan pergi berkemah di gunung yang diusuli oleh Beomgyu.

Setelah kelulusan, Yeonjun dan Soobin memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen baru agar menghemat uang sewa. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengira bahwa keduanya akan sampai pada titik ini. Mereka juga tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, tapi apapun itu, keduanya tahu bahwa akan ada lebih banyak rintangan yang menunggu mereka dan masih ada banyak garis _finish_ yang harus dilewati. Tapi mereka tidak takut lagi, karena kini mereka tidak berlari sendirian; mereka berlari bersama, dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Yeonjun dan Soobin akan selalu berdiri berdampingan; saling menguatkan dan saling menenangkan. 

_ I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. _

_ Maybe after all, we're not like north and south, left and right, water and oil. _

_ Maybe after all, we're from the same star. _

— Emery Allen (with a little bit editing)


	10. Epilog

Soobin menatap matahari yang hampir terbenam melalui balkon. Ia menghela napas panjang, mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekitarnya. Ada segaris senyum yang sejak tadi tidak menghilang dari bibirnya. Lalu, saat ia merasakan ada sebuah kehangatan yang menggenggam tangannya, senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Yeonjun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Soobin menatap mata abu Yeonjun yang menyimpan seluruh galaksi di dalamnya, lalu menempelkan tangan besarnya di pipi cowok itu, dan Yeonjun otomatis merespon sentuhan itu dengan memejamkan matanya. 

"Lagi liat pemandangan aja." jawab Soobin.

Yeonjun membuka matanya, "Capek?"

"Nggak." ujar Soobin menggeleng sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yeonjun. "Kamu capek?"

"Nggak. Mau makan _cream soup_? Yang ini jauh lebih enak dari yang waktu itu." 

Soobin tersenyum, "Kayaknya nggak akan ada _cream soup_ yang lebih enak daripada yang kamu bikin waktu aku sakit dulu." 

"Itu kan makanan instan? Semua rasanya sama, kok." 

"Beda kalau kamu yang bikin."

Yeonjun tertawa, lalu mengusap tangan Soobin yang terasa dingin.

"Masuk ke dalem, yuk? Di sini dingin, orang-orang juga pada nyariin. Masa katanya pengantinnya ilang." katanya.

Soobin memastikan Yeonjun memakai baju penghangat di balik _tuxedo_ nya. Bulan Desember selalu terasa dingin. Soobin sudah bilang pada Yeonjun untuk menetapkan hari pernikahan mereka di musim semi agar ia tidak perlu memakai baju berlapis seperti ini. Namun Yeonjun menolak. Katanya, Desember adalah bulan yang bagus karena itu adalah bulan kelahiran Soobin, dan Yeonjun juga tahu bahwa Soobin tidak suka panas—salah satu dari banyak hal yang kontras di antara mereka. 

Yeonjun tidak pernah berubah. Bahkan setelah mereka menikah pun ia masih memikirkan Soobin terlebih dahulu. Soobin merasa kalau dia adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia, tapi lagi-lagi Yeonjun menyanggahnya. 

"Aku beruntung banget ya, menikah sama kamu. Kayaknya di kehidupan sebelumnya aku tuh nyelamatin satu negara." kata Soobin saat mereka berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung.

Yeonjun menggeleng, "Aku yang beruntung. Nggak ada orang yang lebih baik dan sayang sama aku di dunia ini selain kamu."

Soobin hanya menatapnya, tidak mengerti.

"Mungkin kamu nggak nyadar, tapi cara kamu menyayangi aku itu nggak terlihat kayak cara aku menyayangi kamu, hanya bisa dirasakan." 

Meskipun Soobin adalah orang yang _to the point_ , ia memang tidak se-ekspresif Yeonjun dalam mengutarakan perasaannya. Soobin sering mengucapkan kata "Aku sayang kamu", tapi perlakuannya pada Yeonjun lebih dari itu. Soobin selalu tahu di mana Yeonjun menyimpan barang saat Yeonjun sendiri lupa di mana ia menaruhnya, Soobin selalu menyiapkan semua yang Yeonjun butuhkan karena cowok itu sedikit ceroboh dan cuek, dan Soobin selalu tahu apa yang Yeonjun inginkan sebelum ia bahkan sempat mengatakannya—katanya, itu adalah sebuah telepati karena mereka sudah saling mengenal dan menyatu. Hal-hal kecil itu lah yang membuat Yeonjun sangat mengapresiasi Soobin.

Banyak sekali hal yang Soobin lakukan untuknya, yang bahkan Soobin sendiri tidak sadari. Ia mencintai Yeonjun tanpa pamrih; seperti Yeonjun mencintai dirinya. 

Perhatian seluruh tamu teralihkan kepada kedua mempelai yang baru saja kembali memasuki gedung. Taehyun, Beomgyu, dan Kai yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi khusus untuk anggota keluarga tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Siap untuk petualangan baru?" tanya Yeonjun.

Soobin tersenyum, "Selalu, kalau sama kamu."

_And my long, somber journey turned into a field of flowers._  
_With your eyes that hold the whole galaxy, and seven colors that shine through your smile._

_Or when I feel the spark when I saw you_  
_After a long, exhausting run from the past_  
_I finally stopped at the warmth of your arms_

— END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini TMI, tapi sebenernya aku pengen bikin cerita ini lebih lama dan lebih banyak, cuma karena waktunya mepet dan udah mendekati UAS jadi cuma segini yang bisa aku tulis hehehe. terima kasih yang sudah membaca, comments and kudos are appreciated!! follow aku di twitter @choisoftbean kalau mau berteman <3


End file.
